


Sex In The Air

by HattoriPornzo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lot of cum talk tbh, Age Play, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Awkward Ben Solo, Bad Dragon, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Cannabis, Choking, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Cousin Incest, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, Creepy, Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Hux, Daddy Kink, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Rey, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Dry Humping, Entomology, Exhibitionism, Experienced rey, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feeding Kink, Femdom, Flirting, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Sex, Frottage, Furry!Ben, Giant/Tiny, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Helmets, Humor, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Incest, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jedi Rey, Kinktober, Knotting, Language Barrier, Leather Kink, Light Masochism, Lingerie, Macro/Micro, Marking, Masks, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Medical Kink, Mer!Kylo, Messy, Mistaken Identity, Mosurey, Moth!Rey, Mothlo, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Olfactophilia, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Kylo Ren, One Shot Collection, Oops, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Panty Sniffing, Pegging, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Professor Ben Solo, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Reyux twins, Senator Ben Solo, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slavery, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Stranger Sex, Strip Tease, Submissive Armitage Hux, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle kylo, Tentacles, The Shape of Water vibes, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Train Sex, Trans Female Character, Transgender Bazine, Twincest, Twins, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Uniform Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Venom (Movie 2018) Spoilers, Virgin Ben Solo, Voyeurism, Watersports, Weight Gain, Woman on Top, Xenophilia, bc I can't control myself, breylo - Freeform, did you think there wouldn't be monster fucking, don't kink shame me it's october, feederism, life changing blowjobs, nachos, refrences to Girls, showering together, the author is a known furry, the whole furry shebang, these were suposed to be short drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/pseuds/HattoriPornzo
Summary: Kinktober prompt fills! Probably mostly Reylo, but we'll see. Tags will be added as I post.Content and pairings in chapter titles!





	1. Choking- Reylo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing Kinktober and I'm super excited! I might be starting a new job soon so hopefully, I can keep up with it. I may use some of these drabbles as chapters or starting points for full length fics if y'all like any of them enough.

He sat on his knees with his head bowed as he always did, centering himself, letting the anticipation for what he knew was coming wash over him. Like every other night she visited him, he waited, patient and naked. The telltale sound of the heavy door opening and then clicking shut made his heart jump in his chest but he didn’t dare look up. Every clack of her heels on the hard floor had his cock stiffening further.

“Hello, Ben,” she hummed, raking her fingernails through his hair and across his scalp as her sleek black boots came into view. Without needing any further prompting, he immediately bent forward and placed wet, loving kisses along the tops of her leather-clad feet.

“Good boy,” she purred, and with that signal, he was finally allowed to meet her gaze. He sucked in a breath when he realized she wasn’t wearing anything but a pair of thigh high boots that gripped her legs enticingly. 

“Hands on your head, please,” she cooed sweetly, making him shiver.

“Yes, Miss Rey,” he answered, assuming the position. She walked to a chest of drawers against the wall and pulled out a length of red silk rope. She circled around him, swinging it in her hands and humming softly to herself as she pondered over the man kneeling in front of her. 

Seeming to come to a decision, she began winding the rope over his arms and across his chest, keeping him in a taunt position with his knees spread so that his now aching cock jutted out, bobbing and twitching with need. He felt the warmth from her body and the stiff peaks of her nipples brush against his exposed back and had to bite into his lip to keep from moaning.

“Have you been behaving, Ben?” she whispered when she settled behind him, her breath hot against his ear. He nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! Yes, Miss,” he groaned.

“You haven’t touched yourself since our last session?” she asked, her voice teasing.

“No! Please,” he insisted, “I’ve been good, so, so good.”

She didn’t respond right away and he could tell she was trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not. Miss Rey always saw right through him. It was as though she could hear his thoughts. Her skillful domination of him and firm hand was only one part of what made her his greatest fantasy, though.

“If you’ve really been that good,” she hummed, “then maybe it’s time for a treat.”

He could practically feel his balls tighten with excitement as precum dripped from his cockhead onto the floor. He hadn’t even been touched yet.

“Yes,” he panted, “Please, Miss!” 

She chuckled at his enthusiasm and the sound only served to increase his desire. She was like a drug to him and he itched to quench his need.

“What kind of treat shall we have today, hm?” she asked as she circled her arms around his chest to drag her nails over his pectorals, skimming his nipples. He let out a shaking breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew very well just what he wanted to ask for but he was nervous.

“I want…I want what we talked about before,” he begged. She didn’t answer right away and he cursed himself as he felt her hands pause in their exploration of his chest.

“Ben,” she warned, “I told you, it’s-”

“Please!” he cried out, the desperation in his voice startling her, “I’ll do anything. I- I’ll pay you double! I’ll be so good for you, just…please. I’ve thought about it every night for weeks and I haven’t touched myself once.”

He heard her sigh behind him as her hands came to rest on his waist.

“I can get you someone else-,” she started, and he jolted under her at the suggestion.

“No!” he gasped, choking back a sob, “I only want you, Rey. It needs to be _your_ hands. Please.”

Silence stretched between them and he felt her press his forehead between his shoulder blades as her thumbs rubbed soothing circles on his sides.

“You have to use your safe signals if you start to feel like you’re panicking. Or if you feel like you might pass out. If anything feels wrong at all, signal me,” she commanded in a tone that brooked no argument. He could have cried from the relief he felt as he assured her he would be the model sub, that he would perform perfectly for her.

One of her hands dipped down to circle his cock, stroking it with feather-light touches. Even that had him biting down on his inner cheek as he willed himself not to cum too soon. She molded herself against his back and he sighed from the feeling of utter joy and contentment as he gave himself over to her.

“Does that feel good?” she murmured in his ear as she began to grip him tighter.

“Yes- God, yes,” he groaned, watching her small hand stroke his raging cock.

“You know what you have to do if you want it to feel better, don’t you?” she asked, her free hand coming up to roll one of his nipples between her fingers.

“Y-yes, Miss Rey,” he sighed, opening his mouth and letting the saliva that collected on his tongue fall down onto his cock, easing her stokes. She circled her palm over his head and then traced his thick vein with her thumb, making him buck into her hand.

“Ssh,” she soothed as her hand left his chest and came up to wrap around his throat, “There’s a good boy.”

He let out a deep guttural groan as her delicate fingers found their place on either side of his windpipe.

“That’s it, Ben,” she hummed, stroking him faster as she squeezed gently, gauging his reactions. He whined and curled his toes, trying to keep his hips from thrusting forward to meet her fist. His breath caught as she applied more pressure to his throat and his eyes rolled back into his head from the dizzying sensation.

He could cum right now. This, surely, is what heaven felt like. Like Rey’s sweet little hand tight on his throat. When she eased up and he felt air rush into his lungs again, he moaned wantonly, his cock pulsing in her hand. She nudged his head forward and he obediently pursed his lips together and bent to drool over his reddened cock once again.

“You know, you really do have a beautiful cock, Ben,” she sighed, and his head swam from the praise just as much as it did from her hand finding its place on his neck again because _Rey_ liked him. Liked his cock. Was jerking off _his_ cock and thought it was _beautiful_.

She drew her fingers together over his throat, careful to avoid his larynx and watching him closely, restricting his breathing in short intervals. She _never_ did this for subs. But, God, did he look gorgeous, all tied up and spread for her, begging for her to please him. 

“That’s it, baby boy,” she cooed, and wondered where _that_ came from. She purposefully refrained from used pet names on her clients. 

Ben made a slight gurgling noise and she eased off immediately, but the dopamine from the heady combination of her calling him her _baby boy_ and the high of her choking him as he rutted into her hand did their trick and a second later, he was shooting thick spurts of his cum, splattering his own chest. There was so much of it, it even caught him on the chin. She worked him gently through his high as the last spurts of his spend dribbled down his cock and over her fingers.

His chest heaved and he trembled with the force of his orgasm, bright spots flooding his vision. He gasped and gulped for breath and she held him tight against her, letting him lean back against her chest and smoothing a hand through his hair, murmuring soothing words against his forehead. 

“T-thank you,” he croaked out, still shaking.

“You’re welcome,” she sighed softly, her voice full of something he couldn’t identify.

“Rey? I- I love you,” he admitted, emboldened by the blissful feeling of completion and the buzzing warmth that flooded his system.

She couldn’t keep the small grin off her face as she whispered back, “I know, baby.”


	2. Watersports- Reylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way that scene in Girls should have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Erica. You know why. :)

Rey sighed happily as she turned the knob and stepped into the hot water, smoothing back her hair as it trickled down her bare back. She didn’t hear her boyfriend as he crept into the space behind her.

Turning in the shower, she jumped a little, suddenly startled. Ben grinned back at her, his lips parted in a shit eating, lopsided smile. He held up a bar of soap and she could only giggle, shaking her head at him and taking it gratefully before standing on her tip toes to press a quick peck to his lips.

She washed off, unperturbed by his presence as his eyes raked over her figure. Once she’d shampooed her hair, he snatched up her bottle of conditioner and squirted a generous amount into his palm before working it into the ends of her hair.

“Thank you,” she said with a puff of laughter. As she rinsed her hair, his grin grew wider and he looked away, unable to contain his laughter.

“What?” she asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow at him. He looked down as if that would answer her question- and it did.

“Oh, my god!” she squealed, clasping a hand over her mouth as she burst into laughter, too. “Ben!”

“What? It’s perfectly natural. Besides, we’re in the shower,” he chuckled, his shoulders shaking. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder but he could tell there was no real annoyance in the gesture. She could only roll her eyes as she finished washing herself. What was she supposed to do? She was in the shower with a giant, sexy Sasquatch. How could she be mad at him?

He continued, looking at her with mischief in his eyes. She briefly wondered if he'd just put away a Big Gulp or something. He seemed to tilt his head inquisitively at her and grasped his cock, angling it towards her so that he was aiming right at her body.

“This doesn’t upset you?” he asked, his voice going gravely. She blushed and laughed a little at the boldness of his behavior but shook her head.

“I don’t mind. I like having you in the shower with me. And I like that you’re so- comfortable with me,” she admitted, biting into the corner of her lip. He stepped closer, until he was just a few inches away and she gasped as the hot stream hit her higher on her leg.

“Yeah?” he huffed against her forehead, “Is that because you know you’re mine?”

She gulped and looked up at him from beneath her dark, wet lashes. “Yes,” she murmured.

“That’s my good girl,” he smiled as the stream petered off, though she noticed he’d gone from amused to _very_ excited.

“Show me you're mine, baby,” he growled, and she thought her kneecaps might be bruised from how quick they hit the floor.

She licked her lips, taking his rapidly hardening cock in her hand and pressing a kiss to the tip. She was going to make this man’s day.


	3. Spanking- Reylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not ashamed that my first thought on seeing Adam's Fornite sketch on SNL was that I would volunteer to be WIlliamMcTavish1972's hot young trophy wife. Here's the culmination of that plus some professor kink and spanking mashed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little late bc I was traveling all day! <3

“Oh, come on!” Rey hissed, barely able to stop herself from slamming down her controller. She fell back to into the couch with a defeated sigh. This isn’t what she imagined she’d be doing when she asked her professor for extra credit.

“Wait, am I doing it?” Ben asked, adjusting the glasses on his nose, looking back and forth from the screen to the controller in his hands.

“ _No_ , you’re very obviously not,” she huffed in frustration, “Look, Dr. Solo, I appreciate you want to learn how to play this so you can bond with your son. Really, I do. If there’s anyone who likes to see parents making an effort, trust me, it’s me! But you’ve been running into the wall for the last five minutes. Just go back and press Y so you can get the guns from the crate.”

“There are guns in this game?!” he squawked, “Well, that’s much too inappropriate for Kylo, don’t you think? He’s only eleven and he already has anger issues…”

Rey rubbed a hand over her face and groaned. “I don’t know! I don’t know anything about raising kids! What I do know is that you’re fucking _dancing_ while people are shooting at you!”

“Hey, now,” Ben frowned, indignant, “Let’s watch our language, okay?”

She threw the controller onto the coffee table and crossed her arms defiantly. “What’re you going to do, _discipline_ me? I’m a college student, not some kid,” she snorted.

“You think I won’t?” he asked, faking bravado. Rey regarded him again more seriously. Truthfully, when she’d arrived at his apartment, she was surprised to see him dressed so casually. She was used to seeing him in stuffy professor attire, complete with tweed sport coats and elbow patches. Now she couldn’t help noticing the way his shirt sleeves were rolled up, exposing very strong looking arms. It wasn’t news to her that Dr. Solo was a large man, he was obviously solidly built, even in his suits, but to see him like this…

“What, are you going to spank me or something?” she replied, chuckling to hide her sudden nerves as she shifted in her seat on the couch, squeezing her thighs to sooth the tingling sensation that swept over her.

“M-maybe I will,” he said, unwilling to back down, though he was clearly also nervous. She licked her lips and his eyes followed the movement closely. She couldn’t believe she’d never noticed how downright _pretty_ they were before. Though, sitting in the tenth row of a class of 100, it wasn’t that surprising.

“Do you want to punish me, Dr. Solo?” she asked, her voice going husky as she spread her legs, her shorts giving him an enticing view of the insides of her thighs. He seemed to hesitate, enormously taken aback by this turn of events. His breath came in heavy and slow as he opened his mouth and the pressed his lips together over and over.

“I-I do. I want to punish you for your naughty language,” he gulped. Fortnite continued to run on the TV screen, lighting up the mostly dark living room, though completely forgotten by both parties.

“Then I guess you’d better teach me a lesson, professor,” she crooned, standing up from the sofa and grasping the edge of her tank top. She lifted it up over her head and let it fall to the floor. Ben sucked in a shaking breath, releasing it slowly as his already pink cheeks reddened further.

“You’re- um,” he murmured before letting out another heavy exhale, “wow.”

She grinned cheekily at him as she slowly unbuttoned her shorts, pulling the zipper down and letting them fall into a pile around her feet. She was only wearing plain black underwear- it’s not as if she saw _this_ coming when her professor asked her to teach him to play Fortnite- but it seemed to do the trick as he now sported a rather large hard-on that appeared to be having a serious fight with the seam of his pants. He cleared his throat and tried his best to look stern but it was hard to take him seriously with bright red ears poking out from underneath his dark hair.

“C’mere,” he groaned, pulling her closer to him by her hand until she was lying in his lap with her ass sticking up in the air. Just laying in that position had her growing even wetter and she wriggled over his legs, causing him to let out a low, throaty groan. She burned with the anticipation and held her breath, waiting for the moment when she would feel the sting of his palm on her ass.  
She waited.

And waited.

She almost turned around to growl at him again but then she heard him speak.

“Are you sure this is okay?” he gulped, heart hammering a mile a minute as he continued to drink in the sight of her, warm and smooth and stretched out on his lap. She let out an impatient groan.

“Damn it, Solo, if you don’t get a _fucking_ move on, I’ll-”

_CRACK_

Rey nearly jumped with the force of the first smack that landed squarely on her behind, eyes going wide at the feeling. He immediately rubbed the tender skin, glancing at her nervously for a reaction. She _melted_. Sinking down into the couch cushion further, she moaned in a way that had his cock growing impossibly harder for her.

“You’ve been a very bad girl, Rey,” he murmured, shuddering as the words left his lips. His other hand glided through her hair and she moaned low and hungrily as he tentatively fisted the silky strands.

“So bad,” she echoed, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as he palmed her ass harder before bringing his hand down harshly on her once more. Each slap sent her ass jiggling and she could feel him trying not to grind up against her as he doled out her punishment.

“Using those dirty words,” he panted as she felt the sting of his hand on the back of her thigh, sending a shiver through her.

“Always wearing those fucking shorts to class,” he huffed, massaging one ass cheek roughly with his massive paw. God, if only he’d rub a little lower-

“You don’t know how much I’ve thought about- you and your smart little mouth- God, you look incredible like this.” He spanked the plush undersides of her cheeks, sending them bouncing with the jolt.

“Yes,” she moaned, her head swimming with the pleasure that lay just this side of the pain being delivered by his giant hand. “Please- Dr.- _oh, Ben_ , I need-”

“I know what you need, Rey,” he groaned, tugging her panties down with surprising care and sliding his finger through her slick folds. His other hand stayed wrapped around her hair and she hadn’t realized before just how much she liked that but-

“Oh, gorgeous, you’re soaked,” he huffed, sounding almost pained as his long fingers found her clit, finally relieving the pressure there with fast little circles. Her hips shook over his as she dug her fingers into the couch cushions. His fingers found her entrance, dipping into her slowly. Rey whined, a needy sound, and pushed back against his hand, fucking herself on them until they were buried deep inside her. He maneuvered his hand to keep working her clit and she took in deep, gasping breaths, knowing she wouldn’t last long. She couldn’t remember the last time a guy had her this turned on.

“Oh, _fuck_ , I’m gonna-”

The hand in her hair left her head but before she had time to miss it, it smacked her ass at just the right angle and she cried out as she clenched around his fingers so tight he couldn’t move them, drawing a moan out of him as well as she came all over his hand and her panties, soaking the front of his pants. She felt like she was practically spinning. 

He ran his hand over the red splotches that were blooming on her skin as he gently pulled his drenched hand from her still spasming cunt. Slowly, as she regained her breath, she sat up shakily. She looked dazed as she met his darkened eyes, sliding her thigh over his lap so that she straddled him. His glasses had almost completely slid down his nose and she carefully pushed them back up before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hungry kiss which he returned with desperate enthusiasm, enveloping her in his thick arms.

She thought about her not far off graduation date and wondered if he was looking for a step mom for little Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I'm picking my prompts from both the standard Kinktober list as well as the Reylo one going around. Just depends on which I like better.


	4. Spitroating- Breylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late again. I also wrote this while extremely sleep deprived. I apologize for neither of these things.
> 
> Also, this ended up like almost the length of one of my full chapters. Will I ever learn how to write quick 500 word drabbles? The general feeling is no. No, I won't.

Ben was always the quieter of the two. Kylo was loud and had boundless energy. Throughout their youth, Kylo was the one who got in schoolyard fights. The one who got a tattoo with a group of friends when they were in high school- which Leia nearly grounded him for life over. He was the one who got an expensive motorcycle on their 18th birthday. Ben, on the other hand, grew up practicing calligraphy and at 18, he took a month long trip to Europe to study art. He stayed in youth hostels the whole time and survived on bread and cheese to make the experience more “authentic”.

Which he realizes probably sounds pretentious now. But, either way, Kylo was the one with all the charisma. Which is probably why when his brother called him at 10 AM to ask him to go let his girlfriend’s cat in, he hardly bothered to argue.

_**Kylo: Hey, are you doing anything right now?** _

_Ben glanced at his drafting table where an unfinished plan for a new city art museum stared back at him, woefully uninspired beneath his t-square._

_**Ben: not really** _

_**Kylo: Can you run over to my place? I forgot to let BB back in this morning** _

_Ben hesitated and chewed at his lower lip. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help his brother- it was just that going to his brother’s place often reminded him of one very uncomfortable subject. His brother’s girlfriend, Rey. Rey, who was perfect, beautiful, brilliant, funny, kind, and…unbelievably hot. Rey, who he definitely didn’t shamefully masturbate to on a regular basis, swearing each time would be the last. His phone buzzed again._

_**Kylo: Rey’s not answering her phone, I guess she’s in a meeting or something. I’d go home on my lunch break but I got a long session today and I don’t want the little monster to die of sun exposure** _

_Ben cursed. Speak of the devil…maybe there was something to the twin mind-reading thing after all. His phone buzzed in his hand yet again._

_**Kylo: You can help yourself to whatever’s in the fridge. Beer included. And the Netflix, games, whatever** _

_He heaved a sigh and got up, abandoning his work to go look for his car keys._

-  
As soon as he walked in, Ben could hear BB yowling all the way from the living room. He stalked off towards the backyard and slid the large glass door open, letting in the tubby orange and white cat.

Once BB was no longer in mortal danger, he trudged to the kitchen to pore over the haughty selection of craft beers and once he’d chosen one, he flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. He figured he’d earned a little break. It wasn’t long before he dozed off.

Ben grumbled and huffed in his sleep, pulling his eyebrows together. There was something on top of him. It felt too heavy to be BB. He heard a soft, feminine giggle and felt wet kisses being peppered along his chin and neck. 

_Oh_.

This was a dream. One he was very familiar with.

“Nng…Rey,” he murmured sleepily as the warm weight shifted lower. His dream girl undid his pants, tugging them and his boxers down his hips until his now very hard cock bounced out, slapping him lightly in the stomach. He felt her tongue trace along the vein on its underside and he whimpered in his sleep. His dreams had never been so _real_ before.

“Mm, baby,” she whispered huskily, wrapping her spit-slickened palm around his base and stroking him slowly. His hips bucked up towards her fist and he cracked open his eyes, squinting at the ceiling blearily. 

Wait…this felt _too_ real. Like, _really_ real. He craned his neck to look down but then her mouth wrapped around his sensitive head and she sucked him hard, making him promptly close his eyes again in pleasure.

“O-oh, _holy shit_ ,” he groaned, raising a shaking hand towards the girl whose throat he really shouldn’t be this close to fucking into. He gasped and tried to get his bearings, floundering to sit up. When he finally succeeded in looking down, he was greeted with hazel eyes sparkling with playfulness and a cheeky smirk.

“R-Rey!” he wheezed, his heart now pounding so fast he was sure he’d enter cardiac arrest any minute. His brain desperately tried to catch up. 

“W-what are you- oh, God!” he huffed as she swooped down and took all of him into her mouth until his cock hit the back of her throat. She pulled off him with a pop and continued to stroke his wet dick as she smiled up at him.

“Cat got your tongue? You’re not usually this lost for words,” she giggled mercilessly, methodically working to bring a swift- but pleasurable- end to his goddamn life with her hand.

“No- it’s- listen, you-,” he stuttered, stuck between wanting to disappear forever and having the best damn orgasm he’d ever experience. But he didn’t get to finish whatever he’d planned on saying as she shoved her hand under his shirt, hiking it up over his abs to run her fingers over his solid stomach…and noticed something very off.

Rey immediately sat up, pulling his shirt up further with a horrified gasp. The torso she’d expected to see was littered in tattoos. This one, however, was as bare as the day its owner was born. Wide, frenzied eyes locked together as Ben flushed redder than anyone would have thought humanely possible.

“Oh…my god.” She clasped a hand over her mouth, making Ben wince.

“I- I tried to tell you!” he insisted, wanting very much to crawl into a hole in the ground and stay there for the foreseeable future, “Everything happened so fast and I-”

The front door slammed shut, sending them both jumping approximately five feet into the air.

Kylo stood looking at the scene in front of him with his jaw hanging slightly open. In his arms, he carried a large Taco Bell bag and a tray of massive sodas. Rey squeaked and scrambled to move as Ben gaped at his brother like a fish out of water, looking for a way to possibly explain this…until Kylo seemed to tremble with some strong, undecipherable emotion. 

He promptly deposited the food and drinks onto the entryway consol and reached for the zipper of his jeans.

“Oh _fuck_ yeah,” he growled and immediately pulled out his cock, stroking it to its full length. Rey looked between him and his brother in shock. Ben seemed equally stunned, mirroring her reaction.

“Bedroom, now,” Kylo demanded as he stripped off his clothes and strode to the sofa with huge, lumbering steps, picking up Rey and tossing her over his shoulder. She let out a noise of surprise as he took off down the hall, pausing to look back to his brother who still blinked at him with wide eyes from where he lay on the couch.

“You coming or not?” he huffed.

“Kylo!” Rey gasped as she managed to catch her breath.

“What? You got a problem with this?” he asked gruffly. She blinked and looked at Ben and then back at the man carrying her.

“Wel…I didn’t say _that_ -”

“What about you, you got a problem with having her suck you off while I fuck her?” he asked his brother point-blank. Ben seemed to hesitate, struggling to let the turn of events sink in.

“Come on, didn’t mom always say we should learn to share more?” Kylo laughed, smacking Rey on the ass, causing her to let out another weirdly erotic sounding squeal. He took off down the hall again, sure Ben would follow behind him.

And he did- hopping as he shucked his pants off awkwardly along the way.

Upon reaching the bedroom, he found Kylo stripping Rey of her clothes and positively reeled as he took in her naked body for the first time.

“Sit on the bed,” his brother instructed in between biting and kissing at his girlfriend’s now exposed breasts. Ben quickly pulled off his shirt, heart pounding as he did as he was told. Kylo positioned Rey on the floor in front of him before moving behind her.

“Now show me exactly what you were doing, babygirl,” he growled into her ear, slipping his fingers between her legs to rub at her slick sex. Rey tentatively glanced up at Ben who looked at her with disbelief, as if he couldn’t believe he was really there.

She took his length in her hand and brought her lips to him almost timidly. He was now practically purpling with need and he could feel his balls aching for release. She circled her tongue around his head, keeping her eyes on his and he let out a shaking, pained moan, digging his fingers into the bedspread underneath him.

Kylo moaned along with him, taking his own cock and notching it into Rey’s wet, clenching heat. He stroked into her slowly, the sensation of being filled causing her to moan around Ben’s member. He gasped as his hands came up to hold her head, unable to keep himself from thrusting up into her mouth slightly.

“God, yeah,” Kylo hissed from behind her, filling her with his thick length, “Fuck, you look so hot, sweet thing.”

Ben couldn’t remember the last time he agreed with his brother so wholeheartedly. 

“And you’re so fucking wet,” he huffed as he began pounding into her harder, reaching a hand underneath her to stroke her clit. Ben bit into his cheek to stifle a loud moan because _that_ little piece of information had him just about ready to cum then and there. Rey hummed with pleasure as she sucked him, pulling him into her mouth like she was high on the taste of him and wanted more, gripping both of his thick thighs in her small hands.

“That’s it, baby. You like that? You like getting stuffed from both ends?” Kylo growled as he clutched her hips tightly, fucking up into her tight pussy with abandon. 

“I can tell you do,” he moaned shamelessly, dizzy with lust, “I can fucking feel you clenching around my cock.” His huge hands dug into her the soft flesh of her ass as he slammed his hips against her, sending her rocking towards his brother with every thrust.

“Jesus,” Ben hissed, more turned on by his brother’s sex fueled monologue than he ever would have expected. His hands tightened in Rey’s hair as she swallowed him down, her mouth hot and yielding as she sucked him messily. He panted, almost shaking as he felt himself getting close. 

“ _Rey_ ,” he whined, lost in pleasure and his brother fucked her from behind, grunting and gasping, letting him know just how good her pussy felt with every rough stroke of his cock.

“Cum for us, babygirl,” Kylo panted, feeling his own release building. He worked her clit hard and fast, angling his cock the way he’d come to learn she loved so that he hit the places she liked best. Rey pulled off of Ben, gasping for breath, her lips covered in precum and spit, a dangerously erotic image that made him curse under his breath. 

She pumped his cock with her hand, tightening her grip and moaning in time with the rhythm of Kylo’s thrusts as he brought her to the edge. He increased the pressure on her clit, biting down onto her shoulder and she cried out, the shock of orgasm making her clench around him tightly, her body sucking his cock greedily.

The sight of Rey cumming was too much and Ben let out a harsh grunt as he came with her, ropes of his cum hitting her face, which he was too far gone to be embarrassed about. She opened her mouth and pressed her hot tongue to the underside of his head, collecting the rest of his spend there for him to see, which only made him spill more as he shuddered in pleasure.

Kylo kept rocking into Rey’s twitching cunt until he came moments later, growling out a string of _yes_ and _fuck_ and other mumbled obscenities as he shot his cum deep inside her. 

Ben’s chest heaved as he stared down at Rey, utterly shaken to his core. Fundamentally changed by the greatest sexual experience of his life. 

Meanwhile, Kylo lay bent over her back, whispering to her how much he loved her and placing adoring kisses along her freckled shoulders. As he began to soften, he slid of her slowly and with the hand that still cupped her pussy, dipped his fingers between her lips to feel the warm cum dripping out of her with a satisfied smile.

Ben gaped down at Rey reverently as he wiped a stray glob of cum from her cheek, searching for something to say- _because what do you say after spitroasting your brother’s loving girlfriend_?

Kylo suddenly popped up as if remembering something.

“Oh, fuck,” he laughed, “I forgot I brought home Taco Bell!” He pressed another firm kiss to Rey’s cheek before leaping to his feet and ambling off down the hallway.

As he disappeared from their sight,they heard him shout passionately, “I just had sex and I’m about to eat _NACHOS_! It’s the _greatest_ moment of my life!”

The corners of Rey’s lips quirked up into a small smile and she looked up at Ben, taking her hand in his.

“You know, there’s room plenty of room for three people in this place. I think we could use a little balance in the personalities around here.”

Ben stared at her a moment and then slumped down to the ground, clasping her face in his hands, pulling her into a scorching kiss, not caring a bit about the taste of him that lingered on her lips. If anything, he relished it. She slotted her mouth against his with a satisfied sigh, kissing him back sweetly and when they parted, she graced him with a smile that he knew he’d do anything to see again every day for the rest of his life.

It suddenly occurred to him that he was so unbelievably happy Kylo had forgotten to let the cat in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to mention it, but if you appreciate your daily dose of porn, you can find ways to support me on my tumblr, http://hattoripornzo.tumblr.com/
> 
> And trust me, homegirl needs and greatly appreciates that support 
> 
> <3


	5. Feederism- Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this finished yesterday afternoon when it was due. Haha, Idk why I'm like this.

When Rey walked into their apartment with five whole buckets of fried chicken, he kind of thought his poor roommate had lost her mind. She set down one on the kitchen table.

“Grabbed you some food,” she explained, before retreating to her bedroom with the remaining four buckets. He blinked at her retreating form for a moment before rising from his seat on the couch and following her, watching from her doorway. She had a strange set up in the corner of her room with a low table in front of a camera and a mic. There was a colorful sheet pinned to the wall behind the table and a string of fairy lights surrounding it. Near the top, there was a sign that read “Dinner with Rey” surrounded by cute little hearts and sparkles and shit. He rubbed at his neck awardly.

“Uh, what exactly…,” he trailed off, gesturing vaguely to the changes his friend had made to her bedroom.

“I’m starting a YouTube channel,” she said, almost absentmindedly as she worked at setting up the buckets of chicken just right, fussing over their placement.

“Okay…uh, thanks for the chicken,” he murmured, wandering back to the kitchen to eat his own meal.

-

A few days later, his curiosity got the best of him late at night. He plugged his earphones into his phone and pulled his comforter over his head, feeling like some sweaty-palmed teen nervously looking up porn videos. He typed “Dinner with Rey” into the YouTube search bar and a moment later, her channel popped up on the screen. Rey’s face stared back at him, smiling over a table covered in fried chicken

**4 buckets of chicken! 48 piece Mukbang plus Channel Intro!**

He hesitated a moment before clicking the video.

It started off with her introducing herself and then explaining what she’d be eating today, showing her large soda and various dipping sauces she’d set up. She then tucked into her comically huge meal with gusto and…Ben knew Rey liked to eat. She’d been his best friend and roommate- and his hopeless, secret crush- for over a year now. Living together, of course he’d shared more than a few meals with her. He liked the way she ate so enthusiastically. He’d marveled at her eating an entire pizza the first time he’d seen her do it.

But this…

The way she moaned when she ate was amplified by the mic and he realized it was far more erotic to him than it should be. After the first bucket, he was sure she’d give up. But she just kept going, munching happily and smiling at the camera as she took a large gulp of soda. She talked about her day and other random things, just flitting from topic to topic as if she was sitting down and enjoying a meal, chatting away with someone. He wondered if this is what it’d be like to go on a date with her. 

For a moment, he let himself imagine he was sitting across from her at a restaurant, listening to her speak as they ate together. She started to feel full around the fourth bucket and laughed, showing the camera her “food baby”. She pushed through, though, polishing it off. 

When she was done, she sucked her fingers with a smile and he realized he was more than a little hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a second part added later on this month. ;)


	6. Daddy- Reyux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no shame.

Rey padded down the hall to her room and crept in quietly, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as she passed its threshold. 

This was not the bedroom where she normally slept. It was the one at the end of the hallway with “Rey” written in puffy paint on a sweet little sign covered in stars and moons. The room was shades of baby blue and pink inside. The full size bed tucked against one of the walls had a gauzy canopy with fairy lights strung around it. Stuffed animals and cutesy pillows spilled over the end of the bed and down onto the floor in a great huge pile. There was a bookcase with all her favorites. Eloise, Madeline, The Wind in the Willows…but the ones she loved most, of course, were Winnie the Pooh and The Tale of Peter Rabbit. She even had the stuffed dolls perched on the shelf next to their books. On top of a pale blue dresser, there was a princess themed TV set flanked by stacks of her favorite animated movies.

She undressed as she walked through the room, dropping her clothes neatly into a pink pop-up hamper. She pulled out a t-shirt with a cartoon bunny on it and tiny matching pink shorts. Underneath the bunny’s face was a childishly scrawled message that read “No bunny loves you as much as I do!” surrounded by little hearts.

Once again dressed, she threw back the heavy covers on the bed and flopped down, letting out a long, heavy exhale. Clutching one of the pillows to her chest, she let the worries of her day fade away as she slipped easily into a comfortable sleep, swathed in warmth and a feeling of safety.

She was unsure of how much later it was when she felt a weight depress the side of the bed. A large, warm hand smoothed over her hair and she nuzzled against it, drinking in the smell of rich tobacco and clean mint. She blinked open her eyes slowly as she adjusted to the light and saw two eyes, green as tourmaline, staring down at her, crinkled at the corners in amusement. 

“Hu-,” she stopped herself. There were rules here. And one of the rules was not to call Daddy by his work name. This was an escape for both of them.

“Daddy,” she mumbled instead, as he cupped her cheek in his hand, still pink and sleep-warm. She noticed he was still in his work clothes, though he’d removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. It made her feel just a little important and special to know that he came looking for her as soon as he got home.

“Hello, darling,” he murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear lovingly, “Daddy’s missed you.”

Rey sat up and let him envelop her in a hug, falling against his firm chest. He tucked her under his chin and stroked her back languidly.

“Sleepy girl,” he chuckled, and then said low, as if to himself, “You’re wearing the pajamas I bought you,” as his graceful fingers tailed along the bottom of her shirt. She nodded and smiled softly against his shoulder. She knew he liked it when she wore his gifts.

“That’s a good girl,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to her crown, “I’ve brought home dinner. Why don’t we eat and you can tell daddy all about your day?”

She grinned back at him excitedly and went to the TV, running her fingers across the backs of DVD cases until she found the one she was looking for and turned, holding it up for him to see with pleading eyes.

“Can we?”

Hux gave her a tight-lipped smile that said _again?_ but nodded anyway. She put in _The Princess and the Frog_ for what must have been the twelfth time since he’d bought it for her.

He brought their meals into her room and placed hers on a metal pop up tray with a pastel Care Bears scene painted on it. He’d arranged her meal on plastic Hello Kitty plates and cut up her chicken breast for her. As he arranged it and fussed over the placement of everything, she found herself watching him with sheer adoration. She felt _loved_. 

He fed her small bites of food as they watched the movie she’d selected and after dinner, he marched her into the bathroom and sat by the tub as she took a bubble bath, giving her a look of stern warning when she made to splash him. He helped wash her hair and ran a soapy cat-shaped sponge over her body. He worked methodically and with purpose but as he neared her inner thighs, she gripped the rolled up cuff of his shirt sleeve and sighed breathily. He stroked her tingling lips gently, the sponge bumping her clit and making her head fall back as a soft moan escaped her lips.

“Are you enjoying your bath time, baby?” he murmured, pressing his lips to her wet hairline. 

“Mmhph,” Rey nodded, moaning lightly as he circled the spongey material around her teasingly. She shifted her hips up towards his hand, trying to get him to press harder, but he pulled away with a soft chuckle.

“Come on, sweet thing, if you stay in any longer, you’ll turn into a prune.”

She bit back a frustrated huff, letting him help her from the water. He toweled her off quickly, braiding her hair into two braids down her back. Her eyelids fell closed as he raked his fingers through her damp, dark chestnut hair. This was one of her favorite parts of getting ready for bed with her daddy. His nimble fingers twisted her hair delicately, finishing each of her braids off with small pink and blue scrunchies.

Once she was dressed again, he stood by the counter and watched dutifully as she brushed her teeth. He asked that she hum “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” as she did so. He seemed to stand as staunch as ever while waiting for her but she didn’t miss the grin he failed to contain behind his hand.

“Now, then, does daddy’s little princess want a story tonight?” Hux asked as he tucked her back into bed, handing her a stuffed rabbit to clutch.

“Can we watch the rest of the movie?” she replied, giving him puppy dog eyes. He chuckled and hummed, shaking his head as if in thought, and she reached up to take his hand in her own, letting her eyes wander over him. 

She loved seeing him like this. His bright copper hair was still slicked back and except for his lack of jacket and shoes, he looked impeccable. But it wasn’t so much about the clothes. He could be someone else here in her room with her. Someone gentler than the man who spent all day barking orders at his subordinates, who made a career out of ruining other companies with a cold glint in his eye. It showed on his face, she thought. His brow was smoothed of worry lines and the corners of his lips were tilted into a secret smile just for her.

“Pretty please?” Rey asked softly. He seemed to study her himself, his lips parting slightly and his eyes roaming over her face. Before she could wonder what he was thinking, he spoke.

“Alright,” he sighed, picking up the remote and starting the movie, “But after that, it’s bedtime, alright, little one?”

She hummed her agreement, a happy sounding noise, and patted the bed next to her. He climbed in beside her and she snuggled back against him, breathing in the scent of his aftershave. As the movie played, he stroked up and down her arm absentmindedly and she let herself relax at the soothing sensation. Towards the end of the movie, she found herself closing her eyes and when she opened them again, the credits were just starting to roll.

She frowned and nearly went to pick up the remote from her nightstand but then there were warm lips against her neck and it didn’t take long to decide she would much rather sink back into the mattress and let them continue their exploration of her skin.

“Mn, I fell asleep,” she whimpered, bringing her hand up to brush her fingers along where his were splayed across her stomach. He made a sympathetic little tutting noise as he continued to kiss and nibble along her neck, mouthing at the shell of her ear.

“My sleepy little girl,” Hux sighed, the depth of his voice and warmth of his breath exciting her. She sighed and squeezed her thighs together, pushing her rear into his lap where she felt his cock, rock hard and insistent, pressing between her cheeks. He shivered and let out a groan, the hand on her stomach pulling her closer until he was molded against her form.

“You’ve been a good girl today for daddy, haven’t you, Rey?” he asked, kissing her shoulder. She nodded enthusiastically, mentally willing his hand to wander down just a little more under the hem of her shorts. He seemed to hear her silent plea and his hand slipped lower under the pink fabric to cup her pussy as he began to rock his hips into her backside.

“Oh, babygirl, you’re all wet,” he cooed, nosing at her hair, “Are you all slick because of daddy?”

She managed little more than a whimper as she gripped his arm, bucking into his hand. She felt his mouth turn up into a soft smile as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

“Do you want daddy to make you feel good? Like in the bath?” he asked, sliding a finger through her slick and bringing it up to circle around her clit. She began to breath harder, already so close to cumming, just from the combination of it all- feeling his strong chest behind her, the scent of his tobacco, his breath making her skin tingle, and the dirty words falling from his lips that she knew very well should not make her this excited- but, God, they did.

“Yes- please,” she begged, practically shaking as he worked her cunt with his long fingers. He groaned into the pillow, his cock rubbing rhythmically against her ass.

“I can smell how much you want daddy,” he whispered, “you know that?”

Rey whimpered, lost in pleasure, and he let out a puff of laughter. “It’s okay, princess. Daddy knows how to take care of you down here.”

She nodded and made a noise of agreement, thrusting against his hand desperately. “Please- daddy, please,” she whimpered, needy for her orgasm.

“Oh, angel, you beg daddy so prettily,” he groaned, sucking a bruise onto her neck as he reached down further, working a finger into her greedy cunt before slowly adding another until he was fucking her with both, curling them inside her to rub against her sensitive wall as his thumb stroked her clit. She dug her fingers into the sheets beside her head, her whole body beginning to tremble as she panted, grinding into his hand. 

“Mm, baby, you feel so tight around daddy’s fingers,” Hux grunted, “How’re you gonna- nng, fuck- how’re you gonna take my cock?”

Rey cried out and tensed, her body snapping tight as she came hard, gushing into his hand and soaking her shorts. Her flood of cum trickled slowly down her thighs to the sheets below them as he groaned, working her through her orgasm until she fell back against him with a shuddering sigh, like a puppet that’d had its strings cut.

“Holy fuck,” he panted behind her, bringing his drenched fingers up to his face and sucking them into his mouth, “Oh, little one, look at the mess you’ve made of yourself.”

She gasped and sobbed as she came down, mind still reeling in her post-orgasm bliss. He sat up, gently laying her flat on the bed as he knelt between her knees and pulled her sticky shorts off her quivering form. He quickly pulled off his own shirt and pants and crouched down, hooking her legs over his milk-pale shoulders.

“Ssh, it’s okay, little love, daddy will clean you up,” he whispered lovingly, lapping the slick off her thighs with broad strokes of his tongue. 

“It’s your turn to feed daddy now,” Hux sighed lowly, his voice rumbling against the plush area just above her cunt. Though he kept his tongue gentle, he feasted upon her with a ravenous hunger, as though she’d made the best thing he’d ever tasted between her thighs. His tongue laved over her soaked pussy lips, careful to avoid her still tender clit.

Once he’d licked over the entire area, he began kissing a trail up her torso, smiling against her stomach whenever he found a ticklish spot that caused her to giggle. He hiked her shirt up over her breast and kissed and licked each, sighing contentedly.

“So pretty for daddy,” he hummed, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth as he massaged her other breast before switching, giving both equal attention. He climbed up further, capturing her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively, moaning into the kiss when she felt his cock against her thigh. She ran a hand down over his chest and abdomen until she felt his velvet-smooth heat in her hand. He hissed, letting his head fall next to hers on her pillow.

“Baby- you don’t have to- I just want you to feel-” 

“Please, daddy?” Rey moaned, kissing along his jaw and stroking him gently, bringing him to her entrance. He grunted against her temple, rutting against her still soaking wet folds.

“You’re sure, Princess? Can you be a big girl for daddy?” he groaned, panting, his arms shaking on either side of her head.

“Yes, yes, please- want to feel you,” she whimpered, taking his face in her hands and bringing it back over her own, kissing and sucking at his lips. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he lined up with her cunt. He entered her slowly and she savored the stretch, her eyes fluttering shut. At over 6 ft tall, Hux was not a small man.

“Hn- fuck- Rey,” he hissed, body tense, “so fucking tight- God, you’re so-,”

“Mm- more,” she begged softly, tilting her hips up to meet him until he bottomed out inside her. He kissed her all around her temple, drawing in deep breaths to compose himself, rocking his hips experimentally and pulling a deep moan from her.

“Fuck, you make such pretty noises, princess,” he panted, pulling back and thrusting harder, unable to hold back. He picked up a fast pace quickly, fucking into her hard so that every stroke of his cock hit that perfect place inside her. Still tingling from her earlier orgasm, she could feel another building, just out of reach.

“Gonna cum again for daddy?” he groaned, pounding into her. Hux knew her so well. Instead of answering, she made a strangled noise in her throat and gripped him harder, her blunt little nails digging into his strong shoulders.

“Good- that’s my good girl- I love you so much, Rey,” he panted, fucking her roughly, too lost in the heat and wet of her to be gentle now. “You know that? You know how much daddy loves you?”

Rey answered with a litany of moans and gasps. Every thrust of his hips had him brushing her clit, bringing her higher. His bright orange hair had fallen in his face, strands of it hanging down over his eyes, and a light sheen of sweat began to break out on his forehead. She reveled in this shattering of his calm, business-like façade. Outside, he was Hux. In here, he was her daddy- and he lived and breathed for her pleasure.

“Cum in me,” she whispered, her voice gravely and taunt, “Want you to fill me up, daddy.”

He sucked in a harsh breath, his bright, intense green eyes meeting hers, somehow both on fire, and yet full of adoration- and she could see in the tightening of the line of his jaw; the exact moment he loses it, buried in her tight, wet heat.

With a heavy groan, he emptied himself inside of her, murmuring to her how good she is and how incredible she feels. His words sent her over the edge, tumbling down with him. The sudden clenching of her cunt made him curse loudly and slam his hand down on the bed as she milked him dry.

He lay on top of her as he caught his breath and she relished the feeling of his weight and his cock still buried inside of her. Tilting her chin up, he kissed her soundly, first on her lips, and then leaving random little pecks all over her face. 

“I love you so much, darling,” Hux whispered ardently, “I think you were made for me.”

Rey smiled and burrowed further into him, not caring if they were both a little sticky. “I love you, too, daddy.”


	7. Incest- Reyux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is twincest. I had a really bad day so if you're thinking about commenting something negative...please don't. I'm very frazzled.

Dizygotic.

That was the word Armitage learned described him and his twin sister when they were young. His eyes were greener, and Rey’s hair was more of a dark auburn than his bright copper, but the similarities between them were as plain as anything in his eyes. The curve of her jaw. The freckles across her nose. Maybe that’s what drew him to her in the first place. Try as he may, no other girl could keep his interest. She came into this world with him. _For_ him. Who else could compare to that perfection?

“Are you scared?” he asked, his darkened eyes roaming over her face. The light in their childhood tree house was dim, an old camping lantern the only thing keeping them from total darkness. Outside, the air was cold, the first brisk hum of autumn winds whistling low. Inside, Rey felt like she could combust at any moment. 

“No,” she whispered back, though the slight tremor in her shoulders belied the truth.

“I’ll never hurt you, Rey,” he assured her, and she knew it was true. Her brother always said he loved her with a love that was more than love. He loved her as if she were a part of him, and he, a part of her. He was older, only by a little over an hour, but maybe knowing he was her big brother made her feel safer with him. He’d always watched over her. And even if this was wrong, she wanted so, so badly to be loved like that. So badly, it hurt. 

“I know.” Tentatively, she kissed his cheek. His eyes flickered shut at the sensation. 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?” he asked, huskily. She shook her head, staring at him with wide eyes.

“All our lives,” he answered, pressing his lips softly to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran with this drabble and it is now a full length one shot you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263551).


	8. Blindfold- Reylux

Licking her lips, Rey draws in a shaking breath. 

Her instinct is to reach out in the force and feel for a presence in the room, but the cuffs around her wrists are specialized, preventing her from attuning to her powers. Her eyelashes flutter behind the blindfold, unable to see through the thick, silky material, and she feels the loss of that sense as strongly as that of the force. Naked, with her legs spread out beneath her, she is utterly vulnerable.

Trying to remember that she was the one who agreed when Kylo proposed they “try something new”, she listens keenly for a clue to the whereabouts of anyone in the room, anything that would alert her to another being- the fall of boots or a soft inhale.

She knows she has failed to detect him when she feels a bare finger trace up her spine out of nowhere. She jolts, gasping softly before she can contain the noise. The contact only lasts a brief moment before he’s gone again. Her heart thrums in her chest, the rhythm pounding so loudly in her ears, she can hardly hear anything else.

She is prey, consenting to be trapped, and though instinct tells her to run, to bite, and claw, and fight to regain control, she remains still, every muscle coiled in anticipation.

Then, she feels it. A warm puff of breath on her neck, lips curled into a smirk just barely brushing her skin. She swallows, the strange feeling of being unable to predict where he’ll appear next oddly titillating. She wishes she could rub her thighs together as she feels herself begin to grow aroused.

Gasping again, she realizes that he’s moved to her front as he flicks over her pert nipple teasingly. She moans in appreciation and he rewards her with further contact, rolling both of her tiny buds between his fingers and flicking them back and forth until they stand stiff. There’s a soft sigh, almost imperceptible, but she’s caught up in the feeling and can’t tell where it came from.

Idly, she notices the scent of aftershave. There’s something about it that tantalizes the corners of her mind but efore she can dwell on it too long, a hand emerges, reaching between her legs. Its owner is behind her and for a moment, she’s disoriented- he was in front of her just now, wasn’t he? Did she not hear him move?

The hand between her legs strokes up one of her soft inner thighs, drawing a pleased moan from her lips. It works its way up until it comes to her spread pussy, rubbing across her dewy lips. She groans, leaning into the sensation, and as she bends a little at the waist, she catches another whiff of the aftershave and it occurs to her what niggling thought had eluded her before- it’s not Kylo’s aftershave. It’s another, crisper, scent. She recognizes it from somewhere but the hand starts massaging her clit and her ability to think begins to wane.

A second hand appears, gliding up the front of her opposite thigh, and oddly, she notes that it feels smoother than the other one, free of the calluses she could just make out on the pads of his fingers but- the angle of this hand feels off. It’s long, tapered fingers stoke her leg, moving up and around her hip until it’s grasping her ass roughly- but how can it-

She gasps as a third hand dips between the cleft of her ass, wriggling a finger against her tight, puckered hole in a way that has her panting and trembling. She tries to make sense of all the sensations overwhelming her and just as she starts to understand what’s going on…

Her blindfold is untied.

She blinks and the sight before her sends a new rush of excitement straight to her core.

General Hux sits in front of her, bare to her eyes. The corner of his mouth twitches up into a hint of a sly smile and as her eyes travel downward, she sees that he’s gripping onto her hip with one hand while the other stokes his _very erect_ and _very pretty_ cock.

She feels lips brush her ear and can hear the smile in Kylo’s voice as he whispers, 

“ _Do you like what you see_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can follow and/or shout at me on tumblr [here](https://hattoripornzo.tumblr.com/).


	9. Lingerie- Reylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senator Ben Solo and Jedi Rey AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be smut but somehow, I just never got around to making them touch crotch.

Ben thought about the decisions he’d made in his life. Tried to pinpoint which of them could have brought him here. He came up empty. 

He’d wanted to be a pilot when he was a child. Maybe he should have stuck with that course instead of becoming a politician who was, apparently, a prime kidnapping target for slave traders.

As he was tugged down the hall by a chain around his neck, he peeked at his reflection in a durasteel surface before quickly looking away, face bright red. What he was wearing couldn’t even be considered clothing. The black, lacy bra of the negligee cupped his pectorals and flowing sheer fabric fluttered down to his waist, a slit up the middle revealing his toned abdomen. Matching panties did little to hide what the maker had given him, connected on either side of his hips by metal fastenings- _for easy removal_. The stockings pulled up around his thighs felt strange against his skin and to his embarrassment, he found that the sensation of the silky fabric was frustratingly erotic. 

He was sure he looked ridiculous. He’d always felt insecure about his looks and being this exposed only made that worse. He was too tall and too broad, features too big for his face, everything slightly crooked. 

He’d had fleeting fantasies about wearing these kinds of…risqué garments, but he would never have been so bold as to actually try them. Especially when the fulfillment of his fantasies would require speaking to a certain Jedi and he could barely shake hands with her without becoming a trembling mess of nerves.

Now, in addition to feeling strangely excited, he felt cheap and tawdry. Lacy bands around his biceps only highlighted their masculinity but the jewels dripping from his neck and wrapped around his head felt delicate and feminine, at odds with his frame. They’d also woven some kind of extensions into his hair so that it fell in long, tousled waves down his back and his face was painted like some kind of- of- Corellian brothel girl! This was _far_ from how he’d fantasized about this in his mind.

Before he could further lament the wardrobe his Hutt kidnappers had dressed him in, he was shoved into a crowded room and lead to a stage where he was made to stand before the crowd like a piece of prime meat for them to bid on. He listened to a voice crackle over a speaker, describing him to the crowd.

**Human male, a particularly _large_ specimen**

He hunched his shoulders, wishing he could melt into the floor. If he’d kept up his Jedi training, maybe he could use the force to find a way out of here but as it stood, he had little confidence in his abilities to best an entire den of criminals and smugglers armed to the teeth with blasters. 

**Famously, a Senator of the New Republic**

_True_ , he thought, miserably, grimacing as the crowd began to murmur with interest.

**Son of Senator Leia Organa and Han Solo**

He winced further as the crowd erupted into a cacophony, aliens of all different species anxiously shouting bids. _Also true…_

He could only imagine how many people in a seedy place like this would want revenge on the Solo family for some reason or other… _thanks, dad_ …

**and a virgin.**

_WHERE ARE THEY GETTING THIS INFORMATION?!_

Not that _that_ wasn’t true, either, but the frantic clamoring and pandemonium caused by that particular tidbit of information had him cursing under his breath as desperate hands and quivering tentacles shot into the air, each one trying to outbid the other.

A Twi’lek man at a podium surrounded by blaster-proof transparisteel took the bids as they were shouted, the price skyrocketing higher and higher, until it became obscene. Bidders dropped out reluctantly as it continued to climb.

**Going once, going twice- Sold!**

Ben scanned the people below him until his eyes landed on the victor in terror. A hulking, scar-faced Whiphid sneered back at him, licking over his tusks and scratching at the thick fur over his groin. 

_Oh, maker, no…_

His chain was yanked roughly, the collar around his neck choking him until he surged forward, led back down the hall as the Whiphid lumbered off to pay for his new prize. Held at blaster point, he was forced onto the Whiphid’s ship, dragged to a massive bed, and chained to a metal pipe. 

He lunged and kicked at his captors but the blaster pressed to the base of his skull made him go still and slowly sink to the bed, his face red with fury and humiliation. His captors laughed cruelly, slinging their weapons over their shoulders as they left him confined in the musty sleeping quarters.

He felt hot tears prick the backs of his eyes as he shouted in frustration, tugging at the chain with all his strength. Yesterday, he was debating trade policy and today he was some criminal’s concubine, on his way to Toola to freeze to death or worse. He had to get out. He _had_ to. He wasn’t going to let his first time be with that- _beast_! 

He’d always assumed he’d be a life-long bachelor like his Uncle Luke but now he knew- if he made it out of here alive, he’d run straight to _her_ , confess all the things he’d never been able to say, and beg her to be his.

The familiar hum of a lightsaber igniting rang out from somewhere on the ship and he jumped, eyes trained on the door as he listened to the sounds of a skirmish- shouting, blaster fire, and finally, a series of thuds.

The door hissed open as a masked figure dressed in smuggler clothes stood illuminated by the bright light of the ship’s corridor, lightsaber in hand. He knew her even before she removed her mask; knew the lightsaber she wielded. But even still, as she pulled the mask off of her head and her deep chocolate hair spilled onto her shoulders, he looked into her smiling hazel eyes and released a long sigh of relief.

As quick as his relief came, however, it was just as quickly replaced by the need to _cover_ and _hide_. He folded in on himself, trying futilely to make his huge body smaller and obscure the lingerie from Rey’s curious sight. Very near to cardiac arrest now, he stumbled and stuttered over his words, trying to get her to avert her eyes. But she only ventured closer, increasing his anxieties until she was standing directly before him.

He clenched his eyes shut as he heard her lightsaber wave over his hands, slicing through the metal links keeping him tied to the bed. He blinked and murmured a thank you before covering his groin with cupped hands bashfully. Apparently, his dick didn’t get the shame memo because it was trying very hard to bust out of the tiny pair of underwear, focused solely on the woman in front of him who’d come to his rescue.

His eyes darted around, looking for something to cover himself with, when he noticed, perhaps belatedly, that she’d yet to say anything yet. No scathing barb or friendly reassurance of his safety- nothing like he would have expected. He looked up to her face only to see her staring at him openly, taking in his outfit- if it could even be called that. 

“Senator Solo,” she murmured, seemingly to herself as her eyes raked over his bared flesh. His breath hitched at the sound of her voice.

“Uh- Rey,” he coughed pathetically, shifting around on the bed, “Should- er- should we be running away right now?”

“I paid the Whiphid for an hour with you. They think I’m in here for…oral services.”

If it was possible, Ben would have evaporated on the spot, a puff of mortified air floating off into space. He swallowed thickly, barely able to meet her eyes as his cock struggled against the thin fabric containing it.

“W-well, um- we- we should go, right?” he asked, his voice low and uneven. She licked her lips slowly- a cruel gesture considering his current predicament- and nodded.

“We’re still in danger here,” she agreed, pragmatically, “We should make our escape before they suspect anything.” She pulled off the tattered cloak she wore as a disguise and wrapped it around his shoulders. As she leaned forward to do so, her hair brushed his cheek and he caught the scent of her, warm and spicy, and bit his lip to contain a groan. 

She lingered above him and he tilted his chin up, curious as to why she hadn’t moved away. To his shock, one of her small, calloused hands skimmed his rib cage, making him gasp softly. Her fingers ran up, up until they met his nipple, just barely visible through the sheer fabric of the lacy bra. Warm lips brushed the shell of his ear and his eyes closed of their own accord.

“But believe this, Senator: when we get back to our ship, I intend to collect on the hour I paid for,” she whispered, making him shiver deliciously.

He wholeheartedly took back everything he’d thought before- he _loved_ this lingerie.


	10. Micro/Macro- Reylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets a very strange little bug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moth!Rey (or Mosurey) is based on the art of the lovely, talented, kind, beautiful, amazing [raindropwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropwaltz/pseuds/raindropwaltz). Go check out her [tumblr](https://shierak-inavva.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I know nothing about bugs. I just wanna see em fuck, apparently.

Ben took a deep, steadying breath through his nose, staring at the container on his desk. _Okay. I’m definitely bugging out- wait, no- ugh, bad pun…_

Ben Solo was a highly passionate and dedicated entomologist. He’d bought a cabin high in mountains of New Mexico, intent on studying the local insect life there. His first few days in the mountains had gone smoothly until this evening when he went to check his light trap and saw what he assumed was an enormous moth. From the way it floundered around, he could tell it must have had a wing injury. He’d repaired butterfly wings before so he assumed it would be no problem to mend the poor creature. But as got closer to scoop up the moth, what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

This…bug…thing- it was, well…a girl. A woman? _No, that’s insane. You didn’t find a little winged woman. You just spent too much time in the sun. And you’re lonely. And horny. You’re just seeing things._

But there was only one was to be certain. Nervously, he unscrewed the slotted lid on the on the container and tipped it over onto his desk. Sure enough, what slipped out and landed on its bottom (her bottom?) was some kind of tiny person. She appeared to have Lepidoptera-like features. The fluffy, fur-like keratinous scales of a moth surrounded her neck, forearms, and lower legs. Two feathery antennae poked out of her chestnut colored hair and behind her fluttered two very large cream and cocoa colored wings, edged with a pale blue hue. Her skin was the same cream color, with little spots dappled here and there, like a dusting of cinnamon. Despite her moth-y appearance, she was shockingly human. And it didn’t escape his notice that she had- well- very human looking female anatomy.

Two little black eyes peered up at him as she chirped rapidly- was she angry? Scared?

_Let go! Must fly!_

“Hey, come on, now,” he murmured comfortingly, despite being rather distressed himself, “Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.”

He held out his hand to her, cupping it around her tiny body, and she looked at it with some trepidation before delicately laying her small hand- was it even a hand?- on his finger. He couldn’t help but smile a little as she thoroughly inspected his large finger and seemed to come to the conclusion that he was interesting enough to climb onto do to more investigating. He cupped her in his palm and held her up to get a better look. She was about the same size as his hand- maybe seven inches tall or so?

“Where did you come from?” he murmured, inspecting her closely. She made a curious chirping sound, nuzzling under his thumb inquisitively.

_Forest! Trees!_

“Either I’ve made the biggest scientific discovery of the century or you’re some kind of magic…fairy-thing. Like Uncle Luke used to talk about,” he snorted, still dumbfounded.

_Am not fairy! Am moth!_

She puffed up her small chest and fluttered her wings, making a soft trilling noise. The movement drew his eyes to the tear at the top of her left forewing.

"That’s gotta be slowing you down,” he frowned, “Let’s fix that up, huh?”

Reaching into his desk, he pulled out the supplies necessary for the repair. She watched him with interest as he moved, curling up in his hand and peeking out over the edge of her wing. As soon as he turned on the bright lamp over his desk, though, she immediately perked up, her little mouth opening in surprise.

_Light!_

She hopped onto the desk and fluttered around in the warm glow, buzzing happily. He chuckled as he watched her.

“I guess you like the lamp,” he said, his mouth twitching up into a smile.

_Lamp! Love lamp!_

She laid down on the table, spreading her arms and legs as she basked in the light and suddenly, the sight had his cheeks reddening. _Jesus, get a hold of yourself, Ben, she’s a bug for God’s sake…_

He cleared his throat and set about cutting a tiny patch out of a teabag. Taking his jar of contact cement, he dipped a toothpick in it and dabbed a little on the material.

“Stay still, sweetheart,” he whispered to her, holding up his hand in what he hoped was a calming gesture, “Let me help you.”

Her antennae twitched towards him in a mix of wariness and curiosity but she stayed flat on her back as he bent over her, holding the toothpick. Her tiny heart raced in her chest as he touched the glue covered tip to the part of her wing that was torn.

“That’s a good girl,” he murmured softly, intensely focused. He gave the cement a minute to get tacky and then picked up the fabric with a pair of needle-thin tweezers, laying it delicately onto his little patient’s wing. The patch blended into her wing, barely noticeable except for the wet glue which would dry momentarily. He picked up a small amount of baby powder with a soft brush and patted it gently over the area, then looked over his work with a satisfied nod.

She sat up slowly, flapping her wings a few times. It took her a moment to realize what he’d done and as soon as she understood, she gaped at him in wonder. Springing up from the desk, she took to the air, darting about above his head. He jumped in his seat, trying to follow her movement fretfully, but his anxieties were proven wasted as she quickly landed right on his head. He went stock still, holding his arms up precariously as he slowly walked himself to a mirror to watch her. She seemed snug and cozy, fluffing herself up and cooing happily.

_Soft! Very big moth! Make good mate!_

“Heh, guess we’re friends now?” 

She trilled in a way he assumed was positive. He held his hand up to her, coaxing her onto it so he could bring her down to his face.

“So, what am I gonna call you, little bug?” he huffed, walking to his bed and carefully taking a seat. She just tilted her head at him.

“Do you understand me?” he asked, slightly suspicious that she was far cleverer than she was letting on with her cute little expressions. His eyes wandered over to the lamp.

“You seem to display positive phototaxis…just like a moth,” he murmured before looking down at her. “How about Ray? Like a ray of light?"

He rubbed a hand over his chin, frowning. "Sounds like a guy’s name though…and you’re, uh-” His eyes went to the pair of perky little tits under the soft ring of fluff around her neck before hurriedly looking back at her face. _Stop sexualizing the bug, Ben- wait, is she mammalian? Why does she have breasts?_

He shook himself mentally, cleared his throat and then asked, “Maybe with an e? Rey?”

Her little face lit up and she flapped her wings rapidly.

“Okay, then,” he grinned, “Rey it is. It’s nice to meet you, Rey. My name’s Ben.”

He held up a finger to her which she placed her little fuzzy hands on, rubbing her cheek across it with a bright smile that made his heart leap in his chest. He swallowed nervously.

 _Wonderful_ , he thought, wryly, _First week in the wilderness on your own and you're falling in love with a moth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making this a fullblown oneshot soon so if this is your jam, bee on the lookout for that...as well as more moth-centric adventures to cum. Meanwhile, you can bug me on [tumblr](https://hattoripornzo.tumblr.com/)!


	11. Toys- Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to [FurryGeneralHux (theSinTin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/FurryGeneralHux/works), whom I adore.
> 
> With love and gluten,
> 
> Jojo

Rey had always known her friend Ben was a furry. 

He had all kinds of art in his room and made tons of money doing fursuit commissions and comics of a more, well, risqué nature. She’d even gone with him to some fursuiting cons and events and helped him man his booth in the artist alley. Truth be told, she found herself enjoying it. The art and suits were cute and she happily wore a pair of ears Ben had made her. Especially since the sight seemed to make him squirm.

What Rey didn’t know…was just how deep his interests went. She’d gone in his room to look through his movies while he sat on the crappy futon in his living room, setting up the Xbox and waiting for the popcorn to pop. And that was when she spotted something strange.

There were two towels laying on the floor with strangely shaped lumps sandwiched between them. She’d been in Ben’s room plenty of times and this was an odd addition she’d never seen before. Forever a woefully curious thing, she knelt down and lifted the corner of the top towel- and what she saw had the surprising effect of exciting her in a way she couldn’t have predicted.

Laid out and freshly washed for another round of use were a variety of fanciful and daring silicone objects, the purpose of which were immediately apparent and caused her face to quickly redden. There were some that were obviously modeled after male anatomy but sculpted with intriguing fantasy elements. Bumps, ridges, and strange new shapes that had certain parts of her body _very_ interested. A couple of others seemed to be made to penetrate; long tubes with molded lips, shaped a little like her own warm, tight passage. Each one was a brilliant hue, every toy her eyes raked over some new swirling mix of bright colors that made her head spin.

She swallowed and licked her lips, hopelessly aroused.

Rey had found Ben’s Bad Dragon collection.


	12. Mask- Reylo

It was the Saturday night before Halloween and Ben was having a Bad Time.

After much arguing, he had somehow found himself dressed as his favorite video game character, Kylo Ren, in a room full of people he either didn’t know or had vague recollections of seeing around campus. His best, and probably, only friend Phasma was a whole ass adult- she was renting a gorgeous house in the hills and was finishing her graduate degree, but she was also very _popular_ , which meant her Halloween party was the social event of the season.

He stepped out onto the patio and upon seeing another large crowd of people congregating around the pool, made a swift decision to turn sharply to the left and wander around to the deck, where no one seemed to be around, much to his relief. Through the visor on his mask, he spotted a girl sitting on the steps with a joint in her hands.

When she turned and saw him, she waved him over excitedly. A little startled, he shuffled over and folded his large frame next to hers on the step. Now that he was sitting closer, he could see why she seemed to want to talk to him- she was dressed as a character from the same video game. 

“I love your costume! I’m Rey, by the way!”

“Uh- thanks- I’m Ben,” he said haltingly. She beamed at him and held up the joint between her fingers.

“Sorry, do you mind?”

“What?” he asked before the question had a chance to register in his mind and then quickly shook his head, “Oh, uh, no, actually, I smoke, too.”

“Want a hit?” she asked, holding it out to him. He nodded, grateful his mask was hiding the blush he could feel creeping across his face as he tried not to think about his lips touching the same place hers had. He took the offered cigarette and pushed up his mask just enough to bring it to his mouth, taking a long drag.

They kept talking, moving from video games to books to movies without any uncomfortable pauses. After his initial awkwardness, he found he had a really easy time taking to Rey, which only made his initial attraction to her that much stronger. They passed the joint back and forth until it was finished and to his surprise, she seemed to content to stay outside and keep talking instead of rejoining the party. The low thump of the music even started sounding pleasant and it wasn’t until she took out her phone to glance at the time that he realized how long they’d been out there.

“Um, hey,” she murmured, pushing her hair behind her ear. His eyes followed the movement as he idly wondered when she’d gotten so _close_ without him noticing. Was he that high?

“I know we just met, but I…I really like you a lot,” she said, giggling softly. Okay, _now_ he was sure he was fubar. He blinked at her owlishly behind the mask as she continued.

“Anyway, this is probably crazy and way too forward but um…do you want to…go upstairs?” she asked, looking up at him through dark eyelashes. He felt something touch his knee and glanced down to realize she’d put her hand there, next to his. His heart leapt into his throat. He was suddenly _very_ sober.

“I, um- go up-,” he stammered, sure he was bright red from head to toe. “ _Yes_ ,” he wheezed, heart halfway up his throat. She bit her lip enticingly and leaned forward until they were only inches apart. His pulse skyrocketed. If he wasn’t wearing a mask, he could move down just a little and be kissing her.

“Meet me upstairs in the guest bedroom in five minutes,” she whispered. He could only nod dumbly as she moved her hand to glide over his arm as she stood and walked towards the house.

He was left to sit and wonder if the whole thing was a pot hallucination, playing the exchange on repeat in his head until he came to the conclusion that _yes_ , this was happening, and _yes_ she was waiting for him upstairs. He leapt to his feet, nearly falling onto his ass and lumbered inside, his quick, determined gait causing startled part goers to jump out of his way as he cut through the crowd.  
Once upstairs, he stood nervously in front of the door, trying to decide if he should knock. _What’s the protocol here?_

He licked his lips and raised a hand, but as soon he touched it, the door opened and he stepped in, greeted by the sight of Rey sitting on the bed, shoes removed, with her knees tucked up under her chin.

“I was starting to think you weren’t gonna show,” she laughed, standing to meet him.

“S-sorry,” he breathed, as she took his hand and led him to the bed. He lay down and she moved to straddle him, sending his head spinning. He felt unsure of what to do with his hands suddenly but as she moved to remove his helmet, he took her hands in his, panic rising in his chest.

He’d been insecure about his looks since he was a teenager. Too gangly, face too long, nose and lips and ears too big, and smile too crooked. Add to that horrific teenage acne and he wasn't exactly in the running for prom king. Those insecurities had followed him into adulthood and now, fear gripped him as he thought of her removing his mask and not wanting him anymore. Of course, logically, he should have realized as he was coming up here, she would expect to see his face, but somehow, until now, he hadn’t fully grasped what that could mean. He searched frantically for some explanation to give her but her expression softened and she ran a hand over his chest in a way that was _unbelievably_ distracting.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, her voice low and husky, “Leave it on. It’s hot.”

And from that night on, Ben’s views on Halloween were forever changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt really got to me so this will be a full oneshot soon. If you liked this, keep an eye out!


	13. Creampie (Ch. 4 Cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solo brothers continue their lessons in sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got such lovely responses to Chapter 4 that I felt inspired to write some more Breylo smut. Enjoy!

“I know what our babygirl wants,” Kylo breathed in her ear. Rey sat between his legs, moaning her agreement as his throbbing cock slid between her ass cheeks, made slick and wet by the juices that ran down her thighs as his brother fucked her.

She was sandwiched between the Solo brothers again, a position that had become quite familiar to her over the last several months since Ben had moved in with them. Things hadn’t been easy at first. The first family dinner with Han and Leia was…in a word, awkward. 

When they broke the news to their friend group, they received equally astonished expressions for the most part, Finn’s taking the cake. Hux merely shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, as if he had seen it coming all along. 

It was not a traditional relationship, to be sure. But it was 2018 and Ben was happier than his family or friends had seen him in a long time and if being in a polyamorous closed triad (they’d learned a lot of new vocabulary) with Rey and his brother was what it took, well, everyone agreed they were happy for the couple- er- whatever…

And as Ben lay over their girlfriend, thrusting into her tight, wet heat, he decided that “happy” was perhaps too light of a word for what he felt. He felt _transcendent_. 

“Fill her up, Benny,” Kylo murmured encouragingly, “she wants it so bad.”

“Mm, fuck,” Ben grunted, every inch of his achingly hard cock filling her to perfection. He sought out her mouth with his, his kiss unbelievably tender in startling juxtaposition to the rough push and pull of his demanding hips. 

Rey gasped into the kiss, writhing between them as she felt herself nearing her peak. Kylo’s fingers reached around to pluck her clit like the strings of a harp whose intricacies he had long since mastered.

Ben’s lips trailed down her neck, torrid against her skin, and she found herself raking her fingers through his hair, calling out his name. Behind her, Kylo grinned wolfishly, enjoying the way she rocked back against his stiff length every time his brother pounded into her.

With his fingers applying just the right amount of pressure on her clit, she soon reached the peak she’d be hurdling towards, her cunt clenching around Ben’s cock so tightly he could only roll his hips into hers as she rode out her orgasm. A fresh wave of slick dripped down her cheeks, coating Kylo and making him groan low against her shoulder.

Ben’s moans echoed his brother’s as he felt her come undone, legs and arms trembling as he lost himself in his own pleasure, panting out how much he loved her and how damn _pretty_ she looked cumming all over his cock. He thrust himself in to the hilt, hitting the walls of her as thick spurts of his cum flooded her cunt.

Kylo held her up in his arms as she fell back against him, gasping, his brother’s heavy chest collapsing onto hers. As Ben caught his breath, he managed to pull back, carefully removing himself from their girlfriend.

This had become one of their favorite parts of sex and they rarely missed out on it.

Ben sat up on his knees and held up Rey’s legs, watching with what could only be described as possessive devotion as his spend slowly dripped out from between her puffy pink lips. Kylo groaned, looking down over her shoulder and spreading her pussy lips apart for a better view.

“Fuck, baby, you look so good like this,” he moaned from behind her, “Think you’re gonna make me cum all over you ass.” She let out a shaky exhale, her head lolling against his chest.

“Mm, is that what you want?” he asked, carefully rubbing the rough pads of his fingers up and down her still tender labia, “Or do you want to get stuffed with more cum?”

Ben hummed at the thought, leaning forward to kiss at Rey’s chest as her eyelashes fluttered.

“Yes,” she panted, “Please, I’m- I’m gonna cum again- I can feel it…”

“That’s our girl,” Ben whispered softly, moving from between her legs as Kylo slipped out from behind her and took his place. Taking his cock in his hand, he ran his head through his brother’s cum as it dripped out of her, groaning. He sank in slowly and without resistance, her cunt still wet and quivering from her first orgasm.

“God, babygirl, you feel like a dream,” he sighed as he pressed into her with a satisfying _squish_. She moaned in response, her mind buzzing with pleasure as the other Solo brother brought her to a new, dizzying high. 

“We love you so much, sweetheart,” Ben murmured from beside them, kissing her shoulder. Kylo picked up a steady pace, each of his thrusts deep and heavy, his massive hands on either side of her head as his huge frame bent over her body. She let out a blissful moan, trailing her hands up the sides of his sculpted abs, over the flourishes of ink under his skin.

“Our- hng, _fuck_ \- our pretty little cumslut,” he growled as he fucked her soaking, full cunt, already close, after all the teasing. “So greedy for us. Gonna fucking- stuff you with it.”

It was Ben’s turn to help his brother along, snaking a hand between them to rub frantically at her clit, whispering encouraging words in her ear. Separate, both of them were amazing lovers but together…

Rey threw her head back as her second orgasm slammed into her, stealing the air from her lungs. Kylo fucked into her harder, the steady roll of his hips turning to wild rutting as he worked towards his own completion, pulling a string of needy whimpers and moans from her lips. He cursed under his breath, body going taunt as he shot his own cum inside her, feeling the excess spill out around his cock.

“Take it, babygirl- so fucking good,” he panted, his hair hanging around his face like a curtain as he pounded through the last waves of his orgasm, luxuriating in the primal sensation of her drenched cunt.

Ben turned her face to him, kissing her languidly as she continued to gasp and writhe while his brother rocked against her. Above her, Kylo panted, his chest heaving as he gingerly withdrew from her, placing wet, hot kisses against her neck and collarbone in sheer gratitude.

He moved down between her legs, breathing raggedly as the thin sheen of sweat on his skin started to cool. He spread her open with his thumbs and groaned in pleasure at the sight of his and his brother’s combined cum pooling out of her sopping wet hole, all slick and swollen from being thoroughly fucked. He kissed the insides of her thighs as Ben moved to join him, taking in the delicious image she presented, laying on the bed, mussed and blissed out.

“Look at this perfect fucking creampie,” Kylo murmured against her plush inner thigh, “Just ours, Benny. All for us.”

Ben murmured his heartfelt agreements, pressing a kiss to her opposite knee. “ _Ours_.”

Rey let out a soft puff of laughter, as she gazed at her two boys with adoring eyes, cheeks flushed.

They were definitely more than just happy.


	14. Tentacles- Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shape of Water is hands down the most erotic piece of cinema I have ever seen. Never did I think I would relish seeing a signed explanation of a fishman's cloaca on screen so ardently but here we are.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus: this fills two of the prompts for this day, tentacles and eating pussy! (but not like the pussy that got eaten in the Shape of Water, RIP)

There were a dozen reasons Rey should very much have not done what she did. 

If anyone found out, she’d definitely lose her job, for one. A very well-paying job she’d worked damn hard to secure. For another, the way the creature- _person_ \- currently residing in her indoor pool turned saltwater tank was looking at her posed a moral quandary she’d never been prepared to face.

He sat with his frankly, frustratingly strong looking arms crossed at the edge of the pool, warbling curiously. Inky black tentacles swirled in the water behind him, illuminated by the lights in the pool as he tilted his head at her, large black eyes raking over her form. KYL0-R3N, her lab’s latest acquisition. 

When he’d first arrived, she was, well, fascinated. And subsequently horrified by the way he’d been treated by the other scientists. The military wanted his existence explained and were desperate to keep him from the public, but mostly, they wanted to use him as some kind of biological weapon. She’d overheard them talking of ways to use his natural venom to poison other countries' water supplies or possibly building some kind of octopus man _army_. What she witnessed in those labs was nothing less than torture. To them, he was an animal, a monster, an experiment they’d assigned a number to- something they could use and abuse for their purposes. 

They didn’t know him like she did. When the labs were empty and the coast was clear, she found ways to communicate with Kylo, as she called him, teaching him how to speak with hand signs. Slowly, she gained his trust and it turned out he was… _very_ loyal, if the enamored glances he cast her way every time she entered the lab said anything.

Now, she had a stolen specimen living in her pool. She sat on the lounge chair by the pool with her knees tucked under her chin. He seemed very interested in her bathing suit, having only ever seen her in her lab coat and work clothes. From across the room, her phone sat in its dock, “You’ll Never Know” filtering softly into the room through a set of speakers. 

The first time she’d played music for him on her phone, he’d been mesmerized by it. He nearly crushed the device in his hand but aside from that small mishap, she discovered that he loved music. It was a universal language, she supposed. Even across species. His tentacles slapped the water as he cooed at her, pawing at the edge of the pool, eager for her to come closer.

Tentatively, she put one foot on the polished tile floor, and then another. She walked over slowly before kneeling down next to him. He trilled happily, pushing his lush, black hair out of his face to look up at her, his large webbed ears poking out from under the dark locks.

“Hey,” she smiled, still a little nervous but nonetheless charmed by his behavior. He seemed to know it, too, grinning up at her with a sharp-toothed smile.

“Are you doing alright in here?” she asked, signing the words more simply. He nodded enthusiastically and surprised her by placing his clawed hands on her thighs, bringing his face into her lap.

 _With Rey_ , he signed, smiling contentedly. She blushed and placed a hand on his head, raking her fingers through his impossibly silky wet hair. His hands glided along her skin curiously, exploring the new territory. She shivered at the feeling. His fingers were cool and smooth; human and yet otherworldly.

She cleared her throat and unfolded her legs, trying not to let on how much his simple, curious touches affected her. She swung her legs over the edge of the pool, dangling her feet into the water. Kylo seemed surprised by this, looking between her and her submerged feet with a wide-eyed expression, his cheeks taking on a reddened color. He fumbled with his hands, trying to express his thoughts. _Rey- water- okay?_

She nodded and laughed a little and he seemed to melt at the sound. _Yes_ , she signed, _okay_.

He let out a satisfied sounding chirp with firm nod, glad to know she could be in the water with him safely. She hid a grin behind her hand, shoulders shaking slightly at his serious expression. And maybe she shouldn’t, but she just wanted to see his reaction so bad…so she slid fully into the pool, floating next to him.

But now, he didn’t look so surprised. Now he looked…hungry, maybe. Yearning. She felt something brush her ankle and let out a soft gasp. One of his tentacles was winding its way up her leg and it was having a deeply intoxicating effect on her. A moan bubbled out from her lips before she could stop it and she thought she saw his dark eyes narrow at her reaction, seemingly pleased. 

He held up his webbed fingers, gesturing at her and then himself before cupping both his hands with his thumbs inward. _Rey, Kylo, together._

She swallowed thickly, any objection her rationality presented dying in her throat as he circled his thick arms around her waist, bringing her against his solid, milk-pale chest. She traced her fingers up his cheek before she could think better of it and he nuzzled into her warmth, drunk off the feeling of her touching him so intimately at last. He grinned against her hand and pushed through the water with his tentacles, swimming around the pool joyously with her in his arms. _It’s like we’re dancing_ , she thought, as he glided through the water with her laying on his broad chest.

Rey had grown up never having anything for herself. She was born alone and unwanted and everything she did, her education, her job, was pure survival instinct. Her relationships until this point were a series of bargains, tit for tat. Nothing came free. But when Kylo looked at her, it was like he was desperate to give her the world.

And so for once, she let herself have something that was for her and her alone.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning down to kiss his full lips. He started at first, unfamiliar with the display, but as she worked her mouth against him, he began to rumble with pleasure, copying her movements. It was something unknown to him, but whatever she wanted, he was eager to give. 

He held her tightly to him, learning the intricacies of this new form of affection, something in him positively elated when she licked into his mouth, her little tongue sliding over his lips and against his own. His hands wandered over her body and when he came to the wet fabric of her bathing suit top, he pulled back to inspect it further, cooing inquisitively.

She watched with baited breath as he plucked at the strings of her bikini, probing underneath, exploring that which was foreign to him with open interest. It fell away, revealing her pert breasts and he seemed to perk up, captivated by this new discovery. His tentacles wrapped around her legs, holding her aloft while he pulled away the scrap of fabric, peering up at her for any sign that what he was doing might not be welcome. But she only dug her hands into his hair and arched her back, beckoning him to continue his study of her body. 

Dark eyes focused on the rosy peaks of her breasts, entranced by the soft looking mound of flesh. He brought a tentacle up to pluck at her stiff nipples, watching her reaction with rapt attention. She gasped, her cheeks tinged pink at his evident new preoccupation. Encouraged by the sound, he laid an inky tentacle over one pink crest, the sucker on the underside pulling and teasing her as he brought his mouth to its twin, flicking his tongue over the sensitive point.

 _Reyreyrey_ , her name reverberated in his head as he sucked at her nipple hungrily, desperate to hear more of her delicious sounding moans. He carried her to the pool’s steps, laying her gently on the tile, her legs dangling around his waist in the water. He dragged his mouth down her torso, lapping the salt from her skin, longing to finally taste her.

When he came to the triangle of fabric between her legs, she untied the strings at her hips with shaking hands, helping him remove it. He growled low in his chest upon seeing her pink lips for the first time, knowing immediately that this was the place on his love’s body where he would fill her. A ragged gasp tore from her lips as he pressed his mouth to her, his lengthy tongue slipping from his mouth to dip inside her.

 _Mine_ , he thought joyously.

She bucked against his mouth, the feeling of being eaten out by him completely different from anything she'd experienced with a human lover before. Without the need to breathe, Kylo dove into her, ravishing her wholeheartedly, working his tongue as deep as it would go, as though he’d never tasted anything so sublime. 

Trembling, she slid her fingers down to show him her clit, rubbing at it rhythmically and hoping he’d understand. He studied her movements carefully, replicating the motion with the flat of his tongue until she was moaning and writhing beneath him, her head thrown back in pleasure. He preened at her obvious satisfaction with him, chest rumbling with pride. 

_Beautiful...my Rey..._

He lay wet, open mouthed kisses up from her clit, cautious of his sharp teeth against her delicate skin, until he was laying over her. His tentacles wrapped around her legs, holding her open to him, the suckers on the bottoms of his limbs teasing every inch they touched, making her whimper for more. When she blinked her eyes open, he was staring down at her, cooing sweetly and running the backs of his claws against her cheek.

_So small, my little mate..._

Her chest heaved beneath him as she looked down to see the v-shaped divot between his hips parting, a distinctly masculine appendage pushing out from his body to lie against her soaking cunt, bright red and oozing a slippery liquid onto her skin. She noticed that red glowing lines broke out along his pale torso and tentacles as he rocked against her, covering her in his slick. He peppered loving kisses all across her face, making soft little noises as if he were asking her permission. 

She let out a trembling sigh, realizing how completely besotted she was with him. Her monster, so sweet and gentle. Her Kylo. 

She pointed to herself- _Rey_

Then, she crossed her arms over her chest, clenching her hands into fists, her eyes shining with emotion. Kylo hadn’t learned this sign yet.

She touched his chest- _Kylo_

He stared down at her in awe before closing his eyes and touching his forehead to hers, repeating the message in his people’s own custom. He didn’t have to understand the sign to know exactly what she meant. She was his, meant for him alone, and he already loved her with every fiber of his being.

He reached down and took his hard, throbbing appendage in his hand, guiding the tip to her entrance and sinking into her slowly like a new cave in the dark depths of the ocean he longed to make his home. He let out a low, guttural sound at the exquisite stretch as her body made room for him, clenching and twitching around his thick member. 

The feeling of overwhelming fullness had her mind spinning as he bottomed out inside her, just barely able to fit his full length in her tight passage. Filled to capacity, she moaned from deep within her chest, her arms snaking around his muscular shoulders to clutch him tightly as he began to move. Every languid drag of him inside her had them both moaning, their bodies adjusting to the new sensations. 

Above her, Kylo felt as is his whole body was thrumming. His kind only mated once in their lives but even with his inexperience, he knew she would be tighter than the females of his species. Still, he found himself unprepared for how her muscles gripped him, for the heady feeling of friction and wetness and pleasure he’d never known.

Salt water dripped from his hair and chest, cooling her overheated skin as he began rocking into her with more force, tentacles sliding up her body all the while, driving her crazy in their exploration of her skin. 

He bared his teeth, gritting them together as he fucked her in earnest, her cunt wet and impossibly hot he hadn't expected. This was _rapturous_. His head felt light and fuzzy, high from the complete and total bliss. He would kill for this. He would _die_ for this. He finally understood the primal look in other male’s eyes as they defended their homes, claws lashing out to draw blood.

_My mate…mine…matematemate_

A tentacle moved between them, molding a sucker over her clit, causing her to cry out- a noise he’d first feared was in pain, but then as she continued to moan, only spurred him on. He slid another tentacle down below where he thrust into her to the other hole he’d seen there. He prodded against it experimentally and she let out a staccato gasp, her cunt clenching tightly in response. He was everywhere at once, his long tongue swirling over her chest as he fucked her, quickly discovering every little thing that made her shake and moan.

The tip of his tentacle writhed against her ass, slicking it and easing his entrance, letting her sensitive muscles pull him into the tight hole, lighting up her every nerve ending. She moaned against his shoulder, her blunt nails digging into his back as he fucked her in both holes, one gentle and teasing, and the other, ravaged with heavy thrusts of his slick, red cock.

He rutted into her, inhuman groans rumbling in his chest as he kissed and licked her neck tenderly. His teeth scraped against the delicate skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder as his tentacle and cock worked to press against her walls in time with the sucker pumping at her clit and suddenly, the combined sensations had her crying out, his name escaping from her lips over and over as she tightened around him.

The feeling of her cumming around his member and the tentacle in her puckered hole took him by surprise and he roared as she pulled his own orgasm from his body. He fucked her faster, filling her with so much of his bright, luminescent spend that it spilled out from around his pulsating length, coating her thighs and his tentacles.

Every muscle in his body seemed to pull taunt as he rode out his completion, pumping as much of his cum into her as he could, everything around him seemingly hazy except for the image of her beneath him, shuddering in the afterglow of the pleasure _he_ brought her.

Kylo pressed his forehead to hers once more, savoring the sight. He held her closer to him, wrapping her in his tentacles and pulling her further into the shallow water as he cradled her, still hard and gently rolling into her tight heat. Rey kissed him slowly, feeling as though she were in a kind of daze as he cooed and clicked happily, nuzzling into her cheek.

He held up his hands between them again and signed to her.

_Rey and Kylo…together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically one shot length...what is wrong with me.


	15. Uniform- Reyux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ay what up it's me, That Reyux Bitch, hittin ya with some femdom

Grand Marshall Hux hurried down the hall, his boot steps heavy on the polished floors. She didn’t like to be kept waiting, his Supreme Leader. His _Empress_.

When she assumed power, he would have thought she’d wear daring gowns dripping in jewels, he’d even had some ridiculous fantasy of her in a dark version of her own gauzy desert clothes. But no. The Supreme Leader was someone to be feared and she showed that in her dress.

Black, slick leather clung to her skin, hugging her waist and her ridiculously plush bottom. She’d punished him for gawking more than once. The gold epaulets on her shoulders and medals decorating the curve of her breast denoted her rank. And then there were the boots…those blessed, high heeled boots that had the privilege of sitting snugly around her gorgeous thighs…he shuddered to think of them and all the things he longed for whenever he heard her heels clacking against her throne room floor.

Nervously, he stood outside her throne room now, tugging at his coat and smoothing a hand over his hair anxiously, wondering if she sensed him at this very moment, acting like a school boy preparing to meet the object of his hopeless infatuation. Her voice rang out from behind the doors, answering his question.

“ _Come, Hux,_.”

He stiffened, breath catching in his throat, before moving forward, the doors hissing open to grant him entrance. 

She was resplendent to his eyes, lounging in the massive white throne in the center of the room, drumming her gloved fingers against its arm as though she were woefully bored. Hesitantly, he glanced up to her eyes and found her anything but. Instead, a hunger shone in their depths that wrecked him to his core.

_Rey_ , the shining light of the galaxy, the pinnacle upon which his entire world revolved, his Supreme Leader.

She gestured to his crisp white uniform lazily before whispering simply, “ _Off_.”

“Yes, Empress,” he nodded, quickly disrobing. He wasn’t worthy of wearing clothes in her presence. It was a luxury unfit for someone of his station when faced with her shining visage. He folded his clothes neatly as he removed them, uncovering his pale, lean torso. When his hands reached the fastenings of his pants, he released an unsteady breath before allowing them to fall. 

The corner of her mouth twitched ever so slightly, a hint of a smile ghosting over her lips, and it made everything worth it.

He stood, bare before her, his cock held captive in a cage of her own design that prevented him from becoming hard or pleasuring himself without her permission.

“You’ve been pent up for awhile now, haven’t you, Grand Marshall,” she teased, uncrossing and crossing her long legs. His eyes followed the movement like she was an oasis and he, a parched pilgrim lost in the dunes of Jakku.

“Yes, Empress,” he confessed eagerly. She sent out a tendril of the force to unlock the clasp keeping him confined and he let out a deep sigh of relief as it fell to the floor, his cock immediately hardening in response.

“Prove to me your loyalty, Hux…and maybe I’ll let you cum today,” she hummed, her hands rising to her chest. She unbuttoned her skin tight uniform slowly until her pert breasts were revealed, pushed up by the leather encasing them. He watched, enraptured, as her nimble fingers then dipped between her legs to pull apart the fastenings that allowed her access to her gleaming pussy, the sight making him dizzy.

He rushed to her throne, kneeling before her, and gripped her leather clad legs, bringing his mouth eagerly to her core and groaning at the taste, his cock already fully swollen. This in itself was an honor; that he should be allowed to taste his Empress’s nectar. He slid his tongue through her folds, ravishing her with enthusiasm and she lifted her legs over his shoulders, her heels digging into his back deliciously. His cock twitched in response, desperate for her.

“I can sense your desire, Hux,” she chuckled lowly, “Let me see what it is you desire most of all.”

He didn't need the Force to know when she pulled the vision from his mind, revealing the fantasy he cherished most to her. 

**Hux lay beneath her, slick with sweat as her own body, bare to his wandering touch bounced above his, her breasts jiggling with every roll of his hips. Her legs straddled his waist, clutching him tightly as they moved in unison, her long chestnut hair tumbling around her shoulders. He mapped every last freckle and scar on her body, eyes roaming over her hips, stomach, chest, until he was gazing into her striking hazel eyes. Rey cried out his name in pleasure, as she clenched around him. He gripped her hips tightly as he thrust his cock deep inside her, pumping his cum into her tight, wet cunt until it dripped out messily onto his thighs.**

“ _Oh, Hux_ ,” she crooned, almost sympathetically as he moaned against her pussy lips. “Do you really think you deserve that yet?” He shook his head, continuing to flick his tongue harshly against her clit the way she liked, sucking and lapping at her as though his life depended on it. 

“Show me how hard you are for your Supreme Leader,” she sighed, leaning her cheek on her knuckles to observe him. He snapped up, breathing raggedly, his face covered in arousal and spit. He stood on shaking legs, his cock jutting out towards her, red and needy, the head almost purple.

“That’s what I like to see,” she whispered, the praise making him shiver with pleasure. She reached out with the force, calling a thin cylinder of lube to her hands as she pulled him closer to stand straddling her thighs. His eyes stayed trained on the peaks of her breasts right below him as she slicked her glove covered fingers and reached between his legs, rubbing against his puckered hole. His balls grazed her wrist as she breached him and he let out a broken sounding groan.

“You could cum like this, couldn’t you,” she murmured softly, more of a statement of fact than a question as she took in the pretty flush that bloomed across his cheeks and spread down to his chest. 

“Yes, Empress!” he whimpered as she fingered him, brushing against every sensitive nerve in his body. As if to prove his point, his cock twitched, leaking precum onto her nipple below him. She let out a gasp so soft, he almost didn’t hear it, and he knew that if she commanded him, he would cum all over her right this second. Instead, she wriggled her finger deep into his ass, making him moan lustfully as his cock throbbed, begging for attention.

When she pulled her hand away, he let out a pitiful sob at the loss, his orgasm so close. She flicked out her fingers, calling a bulbous white ceramic object to her hands, emblazoned with the symbol of her empire. Hux knew this object well.

Not quite as big as his own cock, the butt plug was hollow with a cork in the end so that she could keep it filled with warm or cold water. He licked his lips in anticipation for either as she slid the phallus between his slick cheeks and pressed it in to the flared base- she'd made it warm today and he groaned low at the sensation.

"Do you like your treat?" she asked, watching him keenly.

"Y-yes," he choked out, muscles twitching around the plug.

“Good...now make me cum, Hux,” she whispered softly. His knees hit the floor so quickly he thought they might bruise later, but he was too lost in pleasure to care. She spread her legs for him and he returned to his task ardently, fervently working her clit with his mouth once more. She moaned low as he ate her, making him dizzy with the heady feeling of bringing her pleasure.

“Fingers,” she commanded, gasping, and he was quick to oblige, plunging two long fingers into her and groaning at the feeling of her clenching heat, soaking wet from his mouth. He imagined the wet tightness he felt around his fingers sliding up and down his cock and reeled, hips bucking against nothing, needy as his cock thrust into the air. She chuckled quietly, sensing his thoughts and sent him a vision of her own.

**Her hot mouth wrapped around his hard length as she sucked in her cheeks, bobbing her head.**

He drew in a deep breath as the image threatened to overwhelm him. 

**Her pink, pouty little lips worked up and down his member, her tongue tracing the vein on the underside hotly. She swallowed around his cock, sucking lovingly until he came undone, a rush of cum filing her mouth, splashing over her lips, her tits-**

“Please!” he sobbed in between broad strokes of his tongue on her clit, rubbing her g-spot frantically with his two curling fingers. She groaned, bucking into his mouth as she brought her hands up to palm her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

“Beg me again,” she murmured as he sucked her clit, the image of her covered in his cum so real he could practically _feel_ her mouth kissing up the side of his cock. His ass clenched, tugging the warm plug as he shook with need.

“Please, Empress- please let me cum,” he whimpered, hips thrusting futilely, searching for the slightest bit of contact. His hand pistoned in and out of her roughly as he worked his tongue against her clit, jaw tired but too keyed up, too devoted to stop. 

Rey felt the flood of his devotion in her mind, how he _worshiped_ her, and the intensity send her barreling over the edge, her cunt clamping down tightly around his fingers. She let out a disjointed series of gasps, her back arching as she came, the ginger haired man between her legs letting out a sob of joy as he watched her slick pussy spasm before him.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she swallowed thickly, slumping in her throne, her eyes trailing down to her beloved Grand Marshall, who gazed at her as if she set the stars in the sky. She brought one knee up, pressing her heel against his chest and smiled softly at him, her cheeks dimpling.

“Cum for me, Armitage,” she murmured sweetly, and he let out a pitiful moan of relief, taking his hand, still wet with her juices, and wrapping it around his cock. It was over in three quick pumps, her name tumbling from his lips on repeat, the only prayer he’d ever recited. 

His cum splashed against her other boot in thick spurts as he continued to rut into his fist, feeling light headed at his first release in ages. She watched excitedly as his muscles jumped with his orgasm, his eyes rolling up in ecstasy. 

“There,” she sighed, “I think you’ve earned that.” He kissed the shining boot digging into his chest reverently, unreservedly grateful.

“You’ve made quite the mess, though, Hux,” she added, glancing down at the pool of cum covering her heel.

“Yes, Empress,” he murmured, in a state of total bliss. She lifted the heel pressed to his chest, allowing him to bend forward to clean the mess he’d made.

His tongue licked up the glossy leather, wiping away his cum.

Anything for the Supreme Leader.


	16. Voyeurism- Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I don't care if this trope is creepy and overdone, you will pry it from my cold, dead fingers.

It had started shortly after he moved into his new apartment building. It was in a rougher part of town, but that was good. Ben Solo was getting away from his family, from their money and fame and the Skywalker legacy that loomed over him like a dark cloud.

On the day he moved in, he went to open his bedroom window, foolishly expecting to see the same kind of view as the one he’d seen in the model apartment the super had shown him. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of the building next door, blocking out any possible sunlight. A few days later, however, he would come to appreciate that view _much_ more.

He knew it was depraved, loathed himself for enjoying it, even. But the first time he saw the sumptuous offering of freckle dappled skin, sun kissed and smooth, all stretched out on her bed for him, he was a goner. It was torturous, watching her, and yet, it was a torture he was fully addicted to. He craved her more than a cup of coffee after a hangover, more than a hit of weed when he was stressed. She was his worst habit. 

Her window was slightly below his own, which might be why she didn’t see the harm in leaving her curtains open or the string of lights around her bed on. She was trusting and innocent and he was a disgusting pervert.

But as much as he felt humiliated to be doing so, he still found himself sitting in the dark, standing just to the side of his window, staring across the alley into her room like so many nights before. His hand circled his cock, pumping in time with her movements, her arousal covering the humming blue jelly vibrator, temping him. As he watched her, the same thoughts and fantasies he always had floated through his mind.

She seemed to be pretty obviously single. He wondered if she was even into men. He toyed with the idea, hardly for the first time, of trying to arrange it so that he’d accidentally bump into her outside her building and strike up a conversation. But he was thirty and boring and a far cry from the ladies man his father had been. She looked young and vibrant and was probably fielding offers left and right. Hell, maybe she _liked_ being single.

Still, he would regularly try to picture marching up to her and asking her name. Oh, to finally know her name at last…in his fantasies, he was charming and witty and she’d agree to go on a date with him. Five minutes of playing pretend later, he’d be picturing her with a ring on her finger. But while that was all well and good in theory, he wouldn’t have a clue what to say to her in real life.

“I masturbate to you regularly, can I buy you dinner?” 

Romance was not his department. Which is why he sat in the shadows, like a creep, whimpering in his throat and fondling his balls. His gaze flickered up to the face he’d kissed in his dreams a dozen times or more.

Fuck, her lips were perfect. And her hair looked soft, all fanned out around her as she fucked herself, oblivious to his gaze. He imagined pressing his face into it as he rutted into her frantically, making bold declarations of love and crying out words of praise. He licked his lips, gripping his cock tighter, trying to simulate her pussy clenching around him.

Her nipples were rosy pink and they bobbed with the sway of her breasts as she worked the toy in and out. He thought about reaching out to catch one with his lips, sucking it into his mouth hungrily. He bit his lip, stifling a groan as though she could hear him, precum beginning to coat his fingers.

He wished he could hear her moan as she thrashed on her bed, legs open, thighs glistening with her cum. He wondered what she tasted like. He swept his thumb over the head of his cock as she teased her clit, his chest rising and falling harshly as he worked himself up. Even on the nights when her lights were out and she was sound asleep, he’d still think of her and touch himself, imagining how soft she would be in his lap, how wet she’d be for him. In his fantasies, he licked her cunt until she came against his lips over and over before finally sinking his cock into her.

But even as he jerked off shamefully, thinking of her cunt and her mouth and tight, wet passages he wanted to fuck, he also imagined falling asleep next to her in her little bed, holding her hand as they strolled through the park and talked about books and movies, waking up beside her every morning and making her coffee. He wondered if she even drank coffee. Did she prefer tea? These were the questions that plagued his mind throughout his day, but even more so as he tried to pretend his large, rough hand was her own smaller one. He couldn’t even make out the color of her eyes and he burned to know their exact hue.

He saw her mouth fall open and knew this was it- he’d already memorized her telltale signs so that he could always cum with her. Her body trembled as her orgasm overtook her and in his mind’s eye, he was right there with her, thrusting into her with whispered vows of adoration. He worked his hand faster up and down his cock until he came with a pained groan, his cum spilling all over his hand. His eyes flickered closed as he imagined kissing her deeply and when he opened them again, she was pulling her covers over her body and turning out the lights.

He let out a trembling breath as his head fell against the wall, hand and cock sticky with his spend. He always felt a rush of guilt afterwards but he told himself he needed the release tonight. He would have a long day tomorrow. He slept so well, however, that the next morning, he was nearly late for work. 

He rushed into his classroom, carrying his coffee, briefcase, and a half a dozen other things haphazardly, apologizing to the students as they settled into their seats. He gave a brief introduction of himself, writing his name on the dry erase board and pulling out the roster to check attendance and make sure everything was in order. He looked up after every “Here” to put a face to the name.

Then he reached the Js.

“Johnson, Rey?”

“Here!”

He glanced in the direction of the sweet sounding voice, front row, center. He nearly spit out his latte. She sat there in an outfit that he would have been sure was part of a plot to orchestrate his demise, if he didn't know any better- cropped long sleeved top, printed with little daisies, exposing the flat plane of a stomach he'd imagined _licking_ for fuck's sake, tiny little shorts that looked like they'd been painted on-

And the way she grinned at him, leaning over her desk, told him that he had been so, very wrong…this girl was anything but oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put this man in jail, honestly.


	17. Masturbation (Ch. 5 Cont.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is my kink now.

The videos in and of themselves weren’t sexual. Which only made Ben feel worse about it, really. 

He’d go to work, come home and lift weights, watch Rey disappear into her room with huge bags of Chinese food, and then shamefully fall into his nightly routine. He didn’t know _why_ exactly he liked it so much. He supposed if he bothered to examine it, there were a hundred different reasons, the least of which certainly not being his thriving, heart wrenching infatuation with her. When he had his headphones plugged in and heard her voice filtering softly through them, he could focus on every little syllable, the sweet lilt of her accent, and most of all, the slurping, hungry noises she made while she ate. 

He would play the videos on repeat, going back to listen to sound bytes of his favorite moments over and over again. He tried to placate his guilt by reminding himself that he didn’t _always_ masturbate to her videos. Sometimes, he just let her lull him to sleep as she cheerfully chatted about her day to day life in between bites of food.

But more often than not, he found his hand wandering below the hem of his boxers, teasing himself slowly until he was achingly hard for her.

She always brought home something for him, too, when she was planning on filming, and soon, he started bringing the food home himself. He got something out of watching her eat the food he’d bought her on camera. He imagined her eating straight from his hand, licking off some sticky syrup or bit of frosting from his thumb greedily and it filled him with perverse satisfaction.

It was weird because he actually hated the noises other people made when they eat. But Rey? He once came so hard to the sounds and sights of her popping a strawberry into her mouth he nearly passed out. He’d cum more since Rey started her channel than he thought he ever had in his _life_.

He tried focusing on other things. He went for longer runs, spent more time at their apartment complex’s gym, but it didn’t help. In fact, he couldn't help but take notice whenever she ate. Once, he made himself a protein smoothie and mixed too much. He gave the rest of it to Rey, who gulped it down right there in the kitchen, which to his deep embarrassment, gave him a massive boner. During their regular pizza/ movie nights, Ben would have to hold a pillow over his lap and turn up the TV volume so he could focus on something other than her mouth wrapping around the cheese and sauce covered bread and the little noises of contentment that came with it.

But while the working out and carbo-loading only added to his already bulky, muscular frame, Rey’s body changed in other ways. Ways he fixated on, no matter how embarrassed he’d be to admit it, that pleased him even more than the videos. He loved watching her fill out. Her newly wobbling breasts, the extra cushion around her middle…he had fantasies of sinking into her softness, stroked himself nearly every night to the thought of her ass bouncing on his cock, his fingers digging into her flesh. He wanted to bury his face into her cleavage fall asleep there.

As ashamed as he was of his apparent new desires, like most other nights, he still found himself perched on his computer chair in nothing but his boxers, cuing up his playlist of her videos and clicking _full screen_ , the settings adjusted to 1080p HD. He’d started off watching her on his phone, but soon, he grew frustrated with the small screen and switched to his computer.

Even just watching her sit down to eat had him hardening- a Pavlovian response. His eyes lingered on her now plush thighs as she sat down at her table, laden with food, and began showing all the contents of the to-go containers to the camera. His large hand stroked through the trail of dark hair leading down to his groin. Rey was out at Finn’s tonight and he’d thought about coming home to this all day.

His hand ducked into his boxers, fingers sliding gently across his twitching cock, just teasing himself slowly as he watched her giggle and take her first bite. She let out a moan as she ate and he sucked in a breath, giving himself one soft stroke with just his fingertips. Her voice was hypnotic, drawing him further into his lust fueled trance as his cock fully hardened, tenting in his underwear.

He pulled his boxers off and reached for the lube he now kept in his computer desk drawer, squirting a generous amount into his palm and holding it over himself to let it drip down onto his cock. He liked to imagine it was something tasty she’d lick up, slurping around his length hungrily. The mental image had him groaning as he wrapped his hand around himself more firmly and began to stroke with earnest fervor. 

The image in his mind shifted and suddenly, he was picturing himself thrusting into her tight heat, watching her breasts jiggle below him as she wrapped her soft legs around his waist. The juxtaposition of his hulking, solid form over hers, so plush and yielding, had his breath coming out in low, shaking pants as his fist worked up and down his pulsing cock.

He focused on her sweet little face, smiling at the camera as she ate, imagined that smile turning sultry and teasing as she bounced in his lap while he tried to wrap his full lips around one of her breasts. His moans were blocked out by her voice filling his ears through his bulky, expensive headphones- a purchase he made to aid in his sick habit. His other hand reached down between his legs to fondle his balls as he pumped his cock eagerly, imagining he was thrusting between her lush thighs instead. His face and chest were flushed a deep red, lips swollen and slick as he licked over them, breath escaping in faltering huffs while he watched her finish her meal with perverted pleasure.

She came to her dessert now- his favorite portion of her videos and where he knew he would find his climax. She opened a Styrofoam container to reveal a hearty piece of New York style cheesecake, which made him tighten his grip, letting out a loud, broken groan. She held it up to the camera as she shoved her fork into it and brought it to her mouth. The sound she made as her lips closed around the fork had him thrusting up into his hand and when he saw her little tongue dart out to lick the remaining crumbs off the utensil, he threw his head back, feeling his balls tighten and cock pulsate.

“Rey! Oh, fuck! Rey, Rey, Rey-,” his hand pumped his cock quick and hard as thick spurts of cum rushed out from his body- and then his bedroom door slammed open.

“What is it, what’s wro- _holy fuck_ -”

Ben’s eyes flew open in terror as he sat, naked and covered in cum, staring at Rey’s shocked expression. Only she wasn’t just on his computer screen. She was standing in his doorway with what looked like a box of baked goods in her arms, her purse sliding off her shoulder as she blinked in surprise between his beet red face and his choice of fap material.

Ben threw off his headphones and scrambled to x-out of the video, trying to cover himself with one hand and stuttering out a series of apologies. “ _I’msosorryIcanexplain_ -,”

“Oh, Ben,” she sighed, her lips curling up into a sly grin. He swallowed thickly, adam's apple bobbing as his eyebrows raised up towards his hairline. She sauntered closer and he looked up at her, stunned, as she bent at the waist, bringing her face so close to his that he could feel her breath against his lips as she spoke.

“ _If you were hungry, why didn’t you just say so?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have one more part later this month because much like Ben, I am a pervert and can't stop my dirty, dirty habits.


	18. Xenophilia- Breylo...ish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a parasite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouldn't really be any spoilers for Venom in here but proceed with caution.

_**I am concerned about you, Ben**_ , Kylo grumbled.

“What do you possibly have to be concerned about? Am I not feeding you enough?” he scoffed, spread out on the sofa with his laptop perched on his knees, taking a sip of tea as he scrolled through what he had written so far.

_**You are…unmated.**_

Ben sputtered, nearly spitting his tea out onto his computer. “I’m _what_?”

_**I have noticed other humans your age are already producing young. Shouldn’t you be…taking steps to procreate?**_

“We’re not having his conversation,” Ben groused, feeling the tips of his ears begin to heat.

_**I understand, Ben. I wasn’t exactly popular on my planet, either.**_

“ _Popular_? You know, having an alien inside me isn’t exactly helping my prospects. No one wants to… _do that_ with someone like- like us,” he sighed, pressing his fingers to his tired eyes. 

_**But you desire Rey, do you not? She would make a most adequate mate for us. Such a sweet, tender little morsel…**_

“For fucks sake, are you trying to get me laid or looking for you next snack?” he groaned, Before Kylo could growl out a response, thought, there was a knock at the door. Ben's head snapped up and he hesitated a moment before setting down his cup of tea and laptop on the coffee table and rising. 

Upon opening the door, his heart leapt into his throat. As if summoned by name, Rey stood there beaming at him. Kylo let out a deep, pleased rumble.

_**See? She came right to us, Ben.**_

“Rey! What- what are you doing here?” he stuttered out, suddenly unsure of what to do with his hands or where to put them.

_**I have an idea...**_

“Oh, you left your phone at the office. Holdo asked me to bring it to you,” Rey answered, pulling his phone out of her jacket pocket and handing it over to him.

“Shit- uh, yeah, of course. Sorry, I’m- I’m really distracted lately,” he rushed to say, taking the phone gratefully and running a hand through his hair. She shrugged and waved him off with a smile that he returned nervously before covering his mouth with a self conscious cough. They stood in his doorway for several awkward moments until Kylo hissed impatiently in his mind, making him snap to attention. 

“Uh, would you…like to come in?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, throat bobbing as he swallowed.

“Sure,” she beamed, stepping into his apartment. Kylo seemed to grow anxious as she looked around, walking into the kitchen. Ben wasn’t doing much better. 

_**What if she is unsatisfied with your nest? We should have piled up those bad guy's heads in the corner...**_

“Shut up,” he mumbled, rubbing anxiously at his jaw as he followed her.

“What’d you say?” she asked, turning to face him with a cocked brow.

“N-nothing! Uh, can I get you a drink?” he gulped, standing at attention.

_**Excellent. Show her you can provide for her.**_

“Yeah, I’d like that,” she answered with a smile. He breathed a sigh of relief and went to the fridge, pulling out two beers.

“So, you don’t seem all that sick,” she hummed, taking the beer from him and leaning up against the kitchen counter. "Playing hooky?"

He blushed, unable to get used to the sight of her in his home. Kylo practically purred.

_**She looks good here, our morsel.**_

“Uh, yeah- no, I just wasn’t getting a lot of work done at the office, you know?” he asked, taking a long swig of his beer, figuring that was safer than gawking at her like a weirdo.

“Mm, yeah, I know what that’s like,” she sighed and- was she moving closer? _Holy fuck, she’s definitely moving a lot closer._

_**Display for her!**_ Kylo growled insistently, _**Show her we are a desirable mate! Let her see how large your reproductive organ is!**_

Ben coughed, choking a little, and slapped a hand over his mouth.

_**Smooth.**_

“Are you okay?” Rey asked, setting down her own bottle and giving him a look of concern.

“I-I- um, yeah- fine,” he sputtered, running a hand through his hair anxiously and revealing the bright red tips of his ears. She pressed her lips together like she was trying not to laugh and gently laid a hand on his bicep, making him go stock still. Kylo gave a pleased hum and he could feel him just under the surface of his skin, roiling with excitement.

“Ben,” she laughed softly, “I have a bit of a confession to make.” His eyes blinked back and forth between her hand on his arm and her face, feeling something like awe as he watched her chew her lower lip temptingly.

“Holdo actually asked Kaydel to bring your phone here,” she admitted, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes hesitantly. "I asked her if I could do it instead."

His mouth hung open a little as he slowly processed her words, his brain's bandwidth being tested as he took in her body language.

“S-so you- you…me?” he mumbled dumbly, hoping he wasn't misinterpreting this. _Please let this be what I think it it_ , he thought desperately, his heart beating so loud in his chest that he wondered in the back of his mind if it was bothering Kylo.

“Yeah,” she chuckled softly, rising to her tip toes to brush her lips against his, “Me. You.”

_**YESSS**_ , hissed Kylo gleefully as Ben melted against her, quickly sliding a hand into her hair as if to keep her right where she was. He got lost in the kiss, groaning into her mouth and already feeling his pants getting tight at the exquisite amount of _contact_ \- which apparently had Kylo a little too eager.

“Holy _fuck_!” Rey cried out, pulling away from his embrace. He jumped, equally startled and mortified, but before he could ask he what was wrong, he saw and felt for himself.

Kylo’s slithering black essence had leaked out from his sides and wrapped around Rey’s middle, clutching her with his tendrils in a strange embrace.

“I’m sorry!” Ben blurted out, trying to tug Kylo back to him. “I- _shit_ \- I have a…a parasite,” he groaned, his literal nightmares playing out before his eyes.

“A parasite,” she repeated, gaping down at the liquid-like black matter curling across her body.

_**NOT A PARASITE.**_

“I know it sounds crazy but it’s- he’s a kind of alien, he’s called a symbiote, he- well, he lives inside me,” he winced, fully aware of how he sounded. Rey arched an eyebrow, apparently no longer terrified.

“He? You’re telling me this…thing...it’s an alien,” she breathed out, tentatively reaching out to touch Kylo’s slithering tendrils. He glided over her hand, oozing through her fingers, which Ben would have expected to fully gross her out but instead she looked curious, studying the amoeba-like matter.

_**Show her, Ben** _, Kylo purred._ _

____

____

"I- I can show you, just promise not to scream?" he gulped, eyeing her for any negative reaction. She nodded shakily and he let his symbiote partner swallow him up, covering his body in slick, black musculature until he stood before her, a colossal creature with huge silvery eyes, jagged and turned upwards. He seemed to have a permanent grin, opening his mouth full of razor-sharp teeth to expose a huge, lolling tongue. The vine-like appendages encircling her waist became his enormous hand, making her look comically small in comparison. Her eyes widened as she struggled to recall just how to breathe.

"What are you?" she whispered, voice trembling with awe.

_**We are KYLO REN**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting continued in it's own one shot eventually so keep an eye out.


	19. Public- Reyux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over 4k. Consider it an apology for not keeping up with Kinktober or updating TAAM in forever. It's also me working out some long held grudges with French public transport. I apologize to any Parisians in advance.

Armitage Hux hated public transport. He hated the mass of bodies huddling on the tube in the sweltering summer heat. He hated the security screenings at airports. The very idea of taking the bus made him feel ill.

What Hux did enjoy- what Hux was good at- was his job. Unfortunately for him, his job required him to make a last minute trip to Paris. Never one for travel or romance, he’d actually never stayed in France for longer than a few hours for some meeting or business transaction.

The train ride from London wasn’t as bad as he’d expected, truth be told. His accommodations were quiet. He was able to get some work done. But that’s where his luck with transportation ran out. 

The trip was too last minute to book a private chauffer to take him around the city and his experience thus far with French cab drivers had been…tumultuous. With a resigned sigh, he left the building where he’d just given a rather successful presentation to the company First Order Consulting would be purchasing and turned the corner, eyeing his next option.

The Paris Metro. 

The beautiful art nouveau architecture surrounding the entrance gave him a sliver of hope that this would be an adequately comfortable experience. He really didn’t want to get trapped in a taxi with another angry cab driver and after all, he’d survived the London Underground more than once. This, he reasoned, shouldn’t be any worse. 

He would soon come to the conclusion that was far too bold an assumption. 

In early August, Paris was hot. More than hot, it was blistering. One credit he felt the US was due was that there was air conditioning _everywhere_. Paris, like much of Europe, however, was not equipped for scorching hot summers. And neither was Hux. 

Hux liked a good, cold, rainy day spent by the fire. That was his kind of weather. But deep in the underbelly of Paris, he was in danger of sweating through his slim fitting black Hugo Boss suit. 

After much confusion over the ticketing system and which line he wanted, he finally made his way to the train, weaving through the throngs of humanity with a tired scowl on his face only to realize too late that he was on the wrong platform. After paying _again_ and shouldering past heaving crowds, he was finally on the correct side. 

By the time he was seated, he was already so frazzled, he could feel his face turning an unattractive shade of red. He popped an anti-anxiety pill, grimacing. When the train lurched into the next stop, a new bustling swarm of people packed into the car passed what he would have thought was capacity. He heaved a mental sigh and wondered agitatedly if this amount of people was normal for an average day on the Metro.

The added bodies only made it hotter and he reached up to loosen his tie a little, desperate for any form of relief. Somewhere behind him, a baby began crying. He could feel his ability to deal with the situation dwindling. 

He tried to console himself with the fact that at least it didn’t smell quite as much like _urine_ as the street did. That was something they never tell you about when luring tourists with idyllic images of the Eiffel tower and sidewalk cafés. 

But soon, whatever hopes he’d placed in the Metro getting him to his hotel were dashed once and for all. At the next stop, a man got on with a _karaoke machine_. One he very much planned on using right there.

Hux sank into his seat helplessly, sweaty and tired. A woman began shouting at him in French over the sound of the quite possibly inebriated gentlemen crooning into his mic. He blinked at her, wondering just what kind of godless hellhole he’d wandered into. 

He shook his head at the woman in confusion as she continued to huff and took in the other dirty looks he was getting from his fellow passengers. Clearly, he’d committed some social faux-pas but just what he couldn’t tell.

Finally, they made it to a stop where a number of people moved to depart and as the doors slid open, he felt like he could breathe again- at least for a moment. The woman berating him exited, cursing under her breath as she went. As soon as there was some room to move, he rose to his feet to go stand at the end of the train car and try to get some air from the window.

It was then he finally realized exactly what crime he’d committed- his seat folded up. He flushed, embarrassed as it dawned on him how she was trying to get him to make some room for the mob of people squished into the tight space. He slunk to the corner of the train with a defeated sigh.

The man with the karaoke machine droned on and as the train reeled forward again, Hux felt as though he were beginning to get a little delirious. He looked up to the map above him. His hotel was at the last stop on the line. He closed his eyes, feeling a migraine forming.

So it continued. Stopping and starting. People getting on and off.

When he opened his eyes again, he was crowded into the corner. The window was helping a bit but his claustrophobia was still niggling him, like an itch under his ribs. 

That’s when he noticed her, pressed against the corner right across from him. 

She was like mirage in the desert. She had her head tilted up, also trying to take advantage of the slight opening in the window. He couldn’t help the lazy glide of his eyes roaming over her body, his brain addled by the heat. 

She was certainly dressed far more appropriately for the weather than he was. Her short, airy white sundress showed off acres of tanned, toned flesh, and the area under her breasts peeked out at him through strategically placed cutouts.

He briefly resented her ability to dress so scantily, shifting uncomfortably in his suit and trying to lean against the wall in a way that took some of the pressure off his tired feet.  
Her arm was slung up over her head, gripping the pole above it loosely and he briefly thought her unintentional contrapposto was more beautiful than any of the statues he’d spied posed in fountains filled with screaming children and their families trying to cool off in the heat.

He watched a small bead of sweat roll down from her neck into the valley between her breasts and shamelessly thought of licking it up, his mind wandering as he drunk her in like a glass of ice water. 

He wondered who she was and where she was going, this Parisian girl with her hair tied up in a messy bun, chocolate colored strands framing her face attractively. 

A hazy fantasy of her bent over his work desk, clad in daring lingerie and calling him “Sir” flitted through his mind. In some other lifetime, it would have been maddeningly arousing but today, it was a jolting reminder of their blatant differences. 

His expression soured as he continued to note miserably how young and unattached she seemed, boho purse slung over her shoulder, eyes shut as though she were snoozing through this whole ordeal. She looked like she could be a college student. Perhaps ten, twelve years younger than him. All the same, he wished he knew what color her eyes were behind her dark lashes. 

The train stopped and a new horde of people filed in, filling the space even more. He watched as the poor girl across from him was jostled from her place and pushed towards his end of the car. 

They exchanged polite looks as if to say, “Sorry I’m in your personal bubble, isn’t that just the way?” and he shrugged apologetically, offering her a sympathetic wince as they were crammed into his corner. She nodded back, acknowledging their uncomfortable situation before gazing past him out the window in the courteous but taciturn way strangers on the train often did.

Then there was another heave, as if someone stumbled or suddenly stood and sent the tightly packed human masses jostling. The girl was shoved forward again, this time straight into his chest. He started at the sudden contact but moved in time to catch her with both hands, steadying her.

“Pardon,” she mumbled, glancing up at him with pink tinged cheeks. She was rather tall, he thought, looking down at her. Though of course he should have known that- he’d just been staring at her long legs. 

His throat bobbed as he shook his head, realizing after a long beat that he still had his hands wrapped around her arms. He quickly let go of her but not before noting that his question from before had been answered- her eyes were a mellow hazel-y green. And her face was dusted with precious little freckles.

“C'est pas grave,” he replied softly, hoping he’d gotten his pronunciation correct. The doors shut and the train jolted forward again, making them sway against one another. 

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his various public transportation grievances- the crowded space, the sounds of people coughing and shuffling about, anything other than her sudden closeness; but the karaoke man had gone and there was now a whole new assault on his senses. 

He could smell her shampoo, citrusy and feminine, and was hyper aware of every time she moved with the train, brushing against him. She stood so close to him, he wondered if they looked like a couple to anyone who might be looking on. 

It was ridiculous, of course. Him, looking like an encyclopedia entry for mid 30s British business man, and her, an obviously young, fresh, artistic type living in one of the most romantic cities in the world. She probably ate macarons with her morning coffee and went jogging by the Seine every day before her classes- undoubtedly some kind of liberal arts. 

His eyes snapped open when the girl in question sucked in a harsh, quiet breath through her teeth. There was a huge man behind her whose elbow kept knocking into her ribs as he typed away angrily on his cell phone. Before he could stop himself, Hux raised his hand without thinking and laid it against her arm, gently coaxing her to switch places with him so that she was against the wall while he stood between her and the lumbering man.

She switched places gratefully, staring up at him with a curious look he couldn’t quite decipher. They exchanged another round of silent, polite nods and he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his shoulder against the wall and closing his eyes again. 

He had the strange feeling of being watched but hesitated to check if she was staring at him. The train continued on in relative quiet, which he was more than thankful for.

Until it slowed to a stop.

The lights flickered and dimmed and the passengers groaned impatiently, murmuring. He looked out the window. They were in a tunnel between platforms, surrounded by darkness. There was the sound of a jingle and then a voice came over the speaker. He understood an apology but his French wasn’t practiced enough to catch the rest of the rapid announcement.

He glanced down at the girl in front of him only to be surprised by her looking up directly into his eyes. She chewed her lower lip and then soothed it over with her tongue. His eyes followed the motion, transfixed. 

The lighting wasn’t good, especially with her in his shadow, but he thought he saw her cheeks flush. Was she feeling over heated? He noticed the rise and fall of her chest, his heat-addled mind wandering into dangerous territory once more.

And then, suddenly, her arm brushed against his. An accident, of course. Quickly dismissed. Probably just a trick of his lustful imagination, easily blamed on the heat deluding him.

But instead of withdrawing, she left her arm there. Deliberate. Grounding. Her little fingers traced up the edge of his blazer tentatively. Their eyes locked. Maybe this wasn’t just the heat getting to him after all. 

He leaned into her touch, as if under a spell, and everything descended into slow motion. He saw the corner of her lip turn up, just the ghost of a smile but it had him weak in the knees. The slight touch of her hand on his jacket seemed to have short circuited his brain worse than the heat had.

Her fingertips swept against his neck delicately, smooth skin meeting the barely there stubble on his jaw. His eyes widened. His heart hammered in his chest. This was insane. There was no way this was happening. But then she was standing flush against him and it _was_.

Hux was not well aqauinted with flirtation but he knew enough to know that this was even _more_ than that. This wasn’t just someone winking at him in a bar. Every brush against the skin near his shirt collar was electric.

She leaned up towards his face as though she’d already decided how this was going to go. Horrified of pushing his boundaries, he bent his neck down hesitantly, trying to follow her actions. Carefully, he dared to touch her waist, his hand large and warm over her hip. 

The she smiled, and the sweetness of it caught him off guard more than anything else thus far. She let out a puff of laughter and he found himself smiling too. All of this was too absurd not to laugh. He hadn’t shared more than a few scant words with this girl- surely, they weren’t doing this here, on this packed train? They were _strangers_.

Their eyes met again and his heart welled up in his chest. All of their brief, mutual acknowledgements thus far had been detached, just quiet respectful recognitions of a stranger you had to share a space with. But the way they were looking at each other now…this was far more than what was socially acceptable. 

The hand holding onto his jacket collar was a proposition; one that nearly paralyzed him with trepidation because in what universe did this happen? 

She tilted her head just so, their lips just centimeters apart, both of them testing this new situation. Their noses brushed and she made an almost imperceptible sound in response. He hesitated, afraid this might be a trick of the heat after all.

But she looked at him like she was asking for something. And his desire to give this girl absolutely anything she wanted far outweighed his fear. Her hand circled around his neck and slowly, he closed the distance, meeting her lips. 

Maybe Paris deserved to be called the city of lovers after all. 

She trailed her other hand up the arm still holding her to him and he sighed into the kiss, feeling like he was floating. His nightmare had somehow turned into this heaven sent dream and he prayed he didn’t wake up any time soon. He knew he was a goner the moment her thigh slid between his legs and brushed against his member, already rock hard for this little slip of a woman he’d never met before who kissed him as though they were old lovers.

There were so many things he wished he could ask her- _What’s your name? Do you live here? Why me? How can I keep you?_ \- but when the kiss broke, he realized he hardly had the words to do so.

Her wicked little hands explored his arms and chest slowly, just teasing little feather-light touches, and when they dipped down lower and met the bulge in his pants, he had to shoot an arm out to brace himself against the window as he choked down a broken moan. 

The rest of the word outside their little corner melted away and he decided this train could take as long as it needed. He wasn’t in any kind of rush now.

She kissed him soundly, in a way he couldn’t remember ever being kissed, tongue and teeth unabashed in their study of his lips and mouth. He groaned as she sucked his lower lip between her own- even when he was a teenager, he’d never been this brazen. When she finally drew back to breathe, he felt as though he were in a daze. She’d hypnotized him with some kind of sex magic and he was her willing victim. 

When she turned to face the window, he panicked, thinking he’d offended her somehow, that he’d made some false move to scare away this skittish new thing they had. But then she took his hand in hers and brought it around her waist, pulling him against her. She arched her back a little and- _oh_.

Her ass rubbed against his crotch, sending a wave of agonizing pleasure rushing through his system. 

Hux bent forward, breathing into her hair heavily as she rocked back against his excitedly pulsing cock. His hand on the window clenched and unclenched as he swallowed thickly and gave his hips an experimental thrust. She let out a satisfied hum, rolling her hips encouragingly and he replied with a push of his own, pressing his hard on into her ridiculously plush ass. 

She twined their fingers together as he held her by the waist, an oddly sweet gesture for all their sudden depravity. He looked around but no one seemed to notice their quiet dance as he thrust up against her. 

The friction of his erection sliding between her pert cheeks had him gritting his teeth and sending silent prayers to whatever deity deigned to drop this angel in his lap. However unlikely and deliriously gratifying this situation was, though, she was apparently hell-bent on driving him even crazier.

She began sliding his hand down over her hip. He hardly noticed, too caught up in grinding into her perfect ass- _seriously, she must do squats like there’s no tomorrow_. But then his fingertips met the warm skin on her thigh and he had to swallow a low groan.

She guided his hand up under her dress and he pressed his lips together to stifle either a moan or whispered words of adoration- he really wasn’t sure. His head tilted back and his throat bobbed as she led him to the front of her underwear. Shaking fingers traced along the cotton covered seam of her pussy lips as he let out an uneven breath.

He pushed aside her panties slowly, still somehow nervous that she would change her mind about this, but she stroked his hand gently, persuading him to continue. A quiet mewl left her lips and he hummed deep in his chest, wondering what kind of noises he could elicit from her in a more private situation. 

Encouraged, he ran his long fingers up her slit, sucking in a harsh breath when he found her positively _soaked_. He rolled his hips into her as he thought of sinking into that warm wetness, longing to feel her heat around his cock even as he continued to sweat through his expensive suit. 

Her pussy lips were smooth and silky and he was overcome with the need to _taste_ her and wondered if he could inconspicuously bring his fingers up to his mouth to sample her musky sweetness. But tempting as the thought was, he was afraid that if he withdrew now, she might not let him continue and _that_ , he was sure would be a fate worse than death.

He was too tall to finger her properly but he found her clit and began teasing it with tight strokes, which seemed to be more than enough for her, given how she shivered and went slack between the wall and his chest. She squirmed, rocking with him slowly as his finger circled her clit and a moan bubbled out past her lips. Hidden away from the rest of the car by Hux’s tall figure and his arm blocking her face, she seemed to feel uninhibited enough to let her mouth fall open.

He watched from above her as he bucked his hips steadily, visions of her on her knees with those pretty little pink lips around his cock flitting through his mind. He must have flicked over her clit just right because she bumped her ass back, sending a jolt of heady pleasure through his system.

He clenched his jaw, bending down over her as he thrust his straining cock against her, his hot breath tickling the shell of her ear. He wanted so badly to feel her skin against his, to sink his cock into her and fuck her until she came over and over and-

A loud cough rang out in the hot, crowded space.

They both went stock still, eyes filled with mortified terror as they scanned the car. 

But no one looked their way. There were no scandalized cries or anyone ready to haul them off the train and into a police station. 

Still, panic boomed in his chest. He almost pulled his hand out from her panties but she rocked against him again, spurring him on, and his eyes fluttered closed of their own accord as his hips began moving once more.

Slowly, the dread of being caught was replaced with the thrill of _almost_ being caught as he rutted against this strange girl, a slave to his baser instincts, flooded with electric adrenaline. She apparently felt the same thrill and moved with him, their bodies imitating sex in the hot, dark corner of the packed train car.

The lights hummed and rose to their full intensity and the voice came over the speaker again as the crowd breathed a collective sigh of relief. The train slowly began rolling forward down the tracks and everyone on board seemed to mutter under their breath some liberated huff of “finally” and “about time” as they were carried on to their intended destinations.

Everyone except the two strangers still grinding slowly.

Hux could feel himself getting close and a simultaneous rush of excitement and anxiety flooded his system from the sheer obscenity of what they were doing, raunchy and dirty and _public_. 

His fingers slid through her folds, rolling her pearl frantically as he watched her bite down on her lower lip, stifling a high keen. Her shoulders trembled and her movements against him stilled as she let out a staccato breath and he felt her slick lips twitch against his fingers.

He muffled a deep groan in her hair as the euphoric realization that she just came all over his fingers washed over him. The knowledge that he’d just gotten this _goddess_ to cum for him sent him reeling and his orgasm hit him hard and fast in response. He shuddered as his cock twitched against her ass, soaking his underwear with his cum. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was idly grateful he was wearing black after all.

“Holy _fuck _,” she whispered softly. She gripped his arm as she came down from her high and he carefully pulled his fingers from her panties, drenched in her arousal.__

__Shakily, she turned back towards him, slumping against the window. He stared down at her blushing face in awe, his chest heaving. She spared a furtive glance around the car but miraculously, everyone around them was still turned the other way, oblivious to their indecency._ _

__He leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. Their heads swam from the thrill of their secretive tryst. His blissed out brain struggled to think of something to say before remembering he hardly had the vocabulary to express any of his thoughts in her language._ _

__She glanced up over his shoulder at the train map, gulping for breath as he desperately racked his brain for an appropriate way to articulate his feelings. But while he continued to flounder, she pulled a pen from her purse and grabbed his hand. He watched as she scribbled something across his palm._ _

__The train pulled into another station and the people around them began to shuffle about as passengers exited. She wrote quickly, the pen flying across his skin, and when she was apparently done, she grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him into a crushing kiss._ _

__It happened so fast, the next thing he knew, she was out of his arms and squeezing past other people to leap out the train doors before they close. Dumbstruck, he watched her wave from the platform with a huge grin plastered on her face as the train chugged forward again._ _

__When she was out of sight, he looked down at what she’d written._ _

__“Rey,” he murmured softly, his eyes tracing the messy letters._ _

__Underneath her name was a phone number, the format of which made him pause. Those ten digits were _definitely_ a British number._ _

__And then the penny dropped._ _

__She’d just spoken _English_._ _

__He slid down into a vacant seat and after a long moment, brought his other hand to his mouth, taking care to be covert as he flicked out his tongue to sample her lingering taste._ _

__It seemed he had a phone call to make once he reached his hotel._ _

__But first, he needed to get out of these pants._ _


	20. Food- Reylo (Ch. 17 Cont.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to keep sugary stuff away from you and/or your lover's vaginas or else you're gonna have a bad time.
> 
> I listened to Princess Nokia's Orange Blossom while writing this.

Ben had indulged in countless fantasies just like this. So many, he could hardly believe this was really happening. 

Rey was sitting on their kitchen table in nothing but a sheer bra and panties. They were decorated in a motif featuring chocolate covered strawberries, cherries, bananas…it was like she was his own goddamn ice cream sundae.

Apparently, Finn and canceled on their plans at the last minute, which is why she showed up while he was in the middle of…enjoying her videos. Despite her risqué attire, she sat on the edge of the table, smiling at him oh, so innocently with her legs crossed, the white bakery box he’d noticed earlier perched in her lap.

“You look hungry, Ben,” she smiled sweetly, all sugar and gooey deliciousness while he stood there in his underwear, gaping at her like a codfish.

“I- _yes_ , holy shit,” he replied dumbly, nearly naked in their kitchen doorway.

“I’ve got something sweet for you,” she cooed, opening the box to reveal a large cake decorated decadently in swirls of thick frosting. It was lemon cake with orange blossom scented buttercream from an Italian bakery she frequented. She’d eaten a whole cake just like it in one of his favorite videos; it was some of his most frequently utilized spank bank material. 

She set the box aside and slid her hands over her breasts, cupping them and pressing her finger into their softness. He watched her, slack jawed, as she began to strip slowly.

“I was bringing this cake over to Finn’s house, but I guess now I get to share it with you, instead,” she hummed. He gulped and nodded eagerly, his spent cock already thick and hard with renewed vigor.

“Come here, Ben,” she whispered as her bra hit the floor, “Have a taste.” She slid a finger through the thick frosting on the cake and he stared, completely mesmerized, as she dragged a stripe of it between her breasts.

His legs carried him of his own accord to where she sat, as if in a trance. Before he even knew it, he was standing in front of her, covered in a deep blush from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest. A shaky breath passed between his full, flushed lips. He bent down hesitantly and looked up at her, uncertain and asking for permission.

If there was anything he was positive of, it was that he was absolutely head over heels for this woman. But Rey was also his best friend. And he’d be damned if he fucked that up.

She chewed her lower lip excitedly and he watched the corners of her mouth turn up in a little smile before bringing a hand up to run her fingers through his hair tenderly and giving him a slight nod.

Permission granted, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue up the stripe of frosting she’d painted onto her skin, savoring the taste of her as much as the sugary sweetness. Her head fell back in response and she let out a pleased sigh.

He continued up, lavishing her neck in kisses, lowering her back onto the table as he went. When he reached her jaw, he hovered over her, chest heaving as he stared down into her eyes.

“I’ve wanted you so badly, Rey,” he admitted softly, his hair framing his face like a curtain. She tucked a dark lock behind his ear, smiling up at him, and he turned his face to kiss her open palm. “Please tell me you want me, too.” He closed his eyes, needing to hear those words. If he didn’t, he wasn’t sure he could take it.

“Ben,” she smiled, her amusement evident in her voice, “Of course I do.”

His heart swelled in his chest as he bent down to capture her lips, relishing their taste for the first time. Despite the pornographic quality of the situation, he kissed her sweetly, with every ounce of the close-kept feelings he’d been harboring for her. He licked into her mouth like she was made of his favorite flavor, his cock rubbing against the crotch of her thin, fruit covered panties. She grinned against his lips as he pulled back slightly, panting for breath. 

“Show me what it is you’re thinking about when you’re touching yourself to my videos,” she murmured teasingly. He was more than happy to oblige.

He shoved his huge hand into the cake, ruining its pristine beauty and pulling a messy chunk from it. With darkened eyes, he slathered the mess of cake and frosting onto her wobbling breasts, making her gasp at the carnality he’d been hiding. This wasn’t her friend she spent lazy evenings with in front of the TV. This was a man _starved_.

He covered her chest in the sticky sweet dessert, swiping sugary coated crumbs down all the way to her soft stomach before holding his cake covered hand up to her mouth.

“Lick,” he groaned out gruffly. She took his large wrist in both her hands and met his eyes as she licked his fingers seductively. He ground his hard on against her cunt, cursing under his breath as he watched her eating right from his hand, licking his fingers like a little kitten. 

“Fuck, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispered harshly, hardly even realizing he’d spoken the words aloud. She smiled, her cheeks a pretty shade of pink. How she managed to look so damn _sweet_ laying on the kitchen table wearing nothing but a tiny pair of panties and a handful of cake he’d never know.

Eager to have his own fill, he dipped his head down to enjoy the hedonistic feast laid before him. His tongue explored every curve and plane of her torso, licking up the cake hungrily. He wrapped his lips around a frosting covered nipple and sucked it clean before lapping over its twin until he could see their rosy pink hue. She moaned and gasped as his mouth moved over every inch of cake covered skin, licking the sugar from her chest and leaving her covered in the evidence of his appetite for her. 

The teasing sensations of his teeth and tongue and lips made her head swim as he ate his treat thoroughly. Her breasts jiggled with the movements and he groaned, bringing his hands up to squeeze them roughly, enjoying the platter on which he ate as much as the dessert itself, happy to lick his plate clean. He kissed and licked the cake off of her until she was left needy and whining, rolling her hips towards his, desperate for friction.

“Not yet,” he hummed tenderly, hooking his fingers into sides of her panties, “I’m not done with my meal.”

He pulled the wet fabric away from her slit like he was peeling a piece of fruit he couldn’t wait to devour, pleased by the sticky wetness that glistened there. A groan rumbled deep in his chest as he bent her knees up, holding her legs open to enjoy the spread laid out before him.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, “Look at this perfect, puffy pussy,” once again savoring the ways in which her weight gain had affected her body. He gazed down at her pink, impossibly plush lips lovingly and, unable to resist their temptation, pulled his member from his boxers to slide it between her slick folds, coating himself in her juices. His cockhead bumped against her clit, eliciting a shared moan from both of them.

He shoved his hand into the ruined cake and pulled off another hunk, spreading the messy sugariness across the insides of her thick, soft thighs. Gripping each of her legs in his massive hands, he ducked down to drag his tongue across her sensitive flesh, repeating the process of licking up the cake from her skin and making her gasp.

He sucked and nipped his way along each thigh, and she raked her fingers through his hair as she bucked against his face, delirious with pleasure. He hummed happily against her skin, the pleased noise vibrating through her. His nose and mouth brushed her soaked folds as he moved from one thigh to another, a delicious, teasing torture.

“Ben,” she whined, arching her back, her full, sticky breasts pushing up into the air. His cock twitched upon hearing her say his name and he groaned as he licked up the last of the frosting he’d smeared on her.

“Rey,” he panted, kissing over her plush stomach adoringly. “Can I fuck you? Please, I- _mmph_ , lemme fuck you,” he begged, babbling as precum beaded on his cockhead and dripped down his length, staining the front of his underwear.

“Yes,” she whispered as she writhed on the table, her cunt aching to get stuffed, “ _Yes_.”

He quickly shucked his boxers and brought his twitching length up to her folds, chest heaving as he tried to keep from shaking. He ran his tip up and down her tingling lips, sucking in a harsh breath at how wet she was for him. He watched, transfixed, as he sank in slowly, luxuriating in every inch of her tight heat. 

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” he breathed softly once he'd hilted all the way inside her, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. Beneath him, Rey bit down on her lower lip, rolling her hips to feel the weight and heavenly stretch of him filling her to the brim. His hands gripped her soft sides as he thrust his hips, hitting her back wall and pulling a moan from deep in her throat.

“God- Rey, you’re so fucking,” he groaned, pulling back and slamming back in again, “ _tight_ ,” another slow drag of delicious friction, “ _soft_.”

His thumb found her clit and began flicking it back and forth and in tight little circles, earning him a needy, high pitched keen. He fucked her hard and deep, every push of his hips making the flared tip of his cock rut against the sensitive spot inside of her.

“Thought about this so much,” he confessed, lust making his lips as loose as if he were drunk. She moaned in response, her little hands roaming over the thickly corded muscle of his shoulders. 

He _adored_ it, the differences of their bodies. He drank in the juxtaposition of his huge, muscled frame over hers, lush and voluptuous underneath him. He’d loved watcher her grow and fill out, her curves becoming pillowy and soft. But to feel it? Her yielding flesh in his hands? It was _everything_. The sight she presented, flushed breasts covered in streaks of frosting, hair mussed and lips parted…even when he was jerking off to videos of her late at night, thinking of all the ways he wanted to have her, he’d never dreamed he would get to see her like this.

“I’m not- I’m not gonna last long,” he panted, large, blunt fingers gripping her plushy thighs. She shook her head, chestnut waves fanning out around her face.

“No, I- I’m close, too,” she moaned, wrapping a leg around his hip, “I want you to cum inside me.”

He let out broken sounding curse and pulled out suddenly, wincing in apology when she squealed. He rolled her over onto her stomach so that she was bent over the table with her ass in the air and plunged back in, the change in angle and pressure drawing a gasp from her lips that quickly grew into steady moans as he rocked into her.

“God, Rey,” he hissed, gathering both of her round ass cheeks in his hands, fingertips digging into her cushy bottom. The slapping sound of his thighs hitting her ass filled the kitchen as he fucked her, right on the brink of ecstasy. He reached a hand down to keep working her clit as he thrust into her clenching wetness, his mouth turned down in a tight frown as he fought to keep from cumming too soon.

“Gonna- _hnng_ \- gonna fucking cum in your pretty little cunt,” he groaned, no longer in control of his words as she tightened around him, “Frost your ass like this fucking cake.”

Her fingernails scraped into the table as he rocked her onto his cock, a string of pants and murmured _yeses_ tumbling out of her mouth. Suddenly, he slapped her ass cheek, just to watch it bounce. The jolting sting combined with the fullness of his cock pressing into her and his fingers rubbing her clit had her bowing off the table. Her orgasm pulsed through her as cried out, her cunt gripping his cock tight as a vice and sending him over the edge. He let out a choked moan as he pumped his hips frantically, his twitching length spilling inside her. His body shook as he gripped the base of his member and pulled out, eyes trained on her round ass as he covered her in the last spurts of his cum. He rubbed the still sensitive tip through his cum indulgently. He groaned, apparently at a loss for words now and collapsed over her, trailing worshipful kisses up her spine.

“Mm, we made a bit of a mess, didn’t we?” she smiled, taking his hand and twining their fingers together.

“Trust me, I don’t mind cleaning up,” he snorted, mouthing at her neck.

“Oh, really?” she giggled, “I usually have to plead with you to clean the kitchen.”

“Yeah, well- I’m just glad you aren’t pissed off at me for jerking it to your videos,” he mumbled, blood rushing back to his cheeks.

“I’d be lying if I said it didn’t turn me on,” she sighed thoughtfully as he leaned back to let her roll over and face him. He peppered little kisses over her jaw and cheek.

“I am the luckiest man alive,” he murmured incredulously, lifting her up off the table. She squeaked and wrapped her arms and legs around him as he carried her down the hall.

“Where’re we going?” she laughed.

“Shower,” he grunted, lifting her higher so he could bury his face between her boobs. 

“And then?” she asked, a grin sliding onto her face at his behavior.

“We still have 3/4ths of a perfectly good cake,” he answered, pushing the bathroom door open with his foot. “And I thought I’d buy my girlfriend a couple of extra large pizzas and help her set up to film her next video.”

“Girlfriend?” she asked with a raised eyebrow as he lowered her down onto the tile floor. His expression dropped and he stilled, face blanching.

“I mean- I understand if you don’t- we don’t have to label it, I just thought maybe-,” he sputtered, panic quickly replacing his mellow pleasure. Taking pity on him, she let out a puff of laughter and wiped a smear of frosting from his cheek before popping it into her mouth.

“Actually, I like the sound of that,” she purred, pulling him down to her lips. He melted into the citrus sweet kiss, already craving more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, is it just me or y'all hungry now? Finna go raid my fridge...


	21. Size Difference- Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise, surprise. It's November and I'm still writing Kinktober prompts. Who could have seen that coming?
> 
> Depictions of Mothlo Ren and Mosurey are inspired by [Erica's art.](https://shierak-inavva.tumblr.com/search/mosurey) Please go give her some love. She fuels my need for insects to bang and feeds my Reyux addiction.

The woods were abuzz with activity. It was mating season and the most eligible of their kind were quickly pairing off. The sun was setting behind the trees and the air felt heavy from the anxious atmosphere. If mates were not chosen tonight, it would be years before another season was upon them.

Kylo flew through the trees frantically, carrying a huge pile of flowers and chunks of fruit haphazardly. All around him, other males were locked in combat, ready to impress potential mates, and the aggressive pheromones only added to his frenzied state as he raced to the southernmost point of the forest. He had to get there- had to, before it was too late-

When finally he reached the part of the woods that was the most arid and dry, he found what he was looking for, the tree where he’d spent long evenings flitting around, hoping to catch a glimpse of _her_. His fuzzy antennae twitched in the air and he was pleased to find no other males had made it this far into the forest yet, only scenting her pleasant signature, warm and sweet. 

He flew to the notch in the tree where she nested but didn't see her around. All for the better, really. He was far too nervous to approach her now. He gently laid his offerings down around her nest, fussing over them until they were arranged just right before retreating to a branch where he hid behind a small clump of leaves, watching and waiting. 

She appeared only moments later, a small, glowing blue dot in the air. His little light. His _Rey_. They were not of the same tribe. He could not glow the way his little love did and he was much larger than her, but those differences were what attracted him to her in the first place. He could only hope his towering stature didn’t frighten her away.

He watched as she alighted in the knobby old hole in the tree. She seemed apprehensive, beating her little brown and blue glowing wings rapidly, no doubt scenting his pheromones, which at the moment were likely…overpowering. He really couldn’t help it.

But then she saw the fruit and flowers and immediately dove towards them, picking up a bloom and shoving her sweet little fuzzy arm into its center to retrieve the sticky sweet nectar inside. 

He smiled from behind the leaf he incorrectly thought was hiding his massive body. His little Rey did so love to eat. As she continued to gorge on the bits of fruit, he crept closer, tucking his wings behind him to make himself as small and non-threatening as possible. When he appeared at the edge of her nesting hole, she squeaked in surprise and agitation, shooing him away in defense of her home, surprisingly feisty for someone her size.

Kylo shrunk back and let out a haze of calming pheromones, chirping apologetically. _Am sorry- brought food- mate?_

He carefully crouched down and picked up a big hunk of fruit, holding it out to her submissively. Her mouth fell open in response, dark eyes blinking at him. The fluff around her neck ruffled curiously as she scooched closer, biting into the fruit with a happy expression, her cheeks full of food as juices dripped down her chin.

He took her behavior as an okay to approach and his wings fluttered behind him elatedly as he stood. Inside her tiny home, he seemed even larger, and his grey cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. Her eyes widened as she took him in, needing to crane her neck back to look up at him.

 _Very big moth_ , she cooed in wonder, antennae bobbling towards him, sampling his excited scent. 

_Kylo_ , he warbled, gesturing towards himself before pointing to her. _Rey, mate?_

Her gaze wandered down his hulking form, admiring his red-tinged black fluff and the large dark wings that dragged on the ground behind him. When her eyes reached the red, engorged ovipositor jutting out from between his legs, he didn’t bother to hide how much he wanted her.

She stepped closer and brushed her tiny hands over his huge chest and up into the fluff surrounding his neck. He rumbled happily in response and bent down at the waist so she could cup his face in her hands. As she trilled in curious excitement, a sweet tasting flow of pheromones graced the roof of his mouth.

 _Pretty_ , she asserted with a firm sounding chirp, _Very big. Good mate. Strong._

His cheeks and the bridge of his large nose tinged red, the knot on his ribbed cock already starting to flare as his hesitation was quickly replaced by need. He bent low at the waist to kiss her sweetly, radiating joy. Outside, the stars had come out in their full glory now and lit the night in little sprinkles of silver that beamed down into the tree.

Picking up his tiny mate as he kissed her, he ushered her eagerly to her nest of leaves and laid her on her back, being impossibly gentle despite his brutish size. 

Rey apparently had other plans. She pushed against his thickly muscled torso until he obliged her and they were flipped, her little fuzz-covered legs straddling his wide hips. She cooed and ran her tawny colored fingers through the slick that dribbled down her mate’s twitching member before bringing her them up to her tiny mouth to taste his cum excitedly.

Seeing her like this, her much smaller body pressed against his cock, made him suddenly nervous that he would be too big for her to take. Apparently not at all sharing his fears, she rubbed her hot center against him, adding her own arousal to the sticky mess, and his head fell back in pleasure, whatever concerns he had easily outweighed by lust. She lifted her hips up and positioned herself over him, working back and forth until she had his enormous ovipositor notched in her tight cunt. His big, darkly hued hands held onto her fawn dappled hips, helping her ease down his great length. 

Large black eyes searched her face for any kind of discomfort but all he found there was hazy pleasure, her eyes glassy and cheeks flushed. When at last she’d sunk down fully and the cream colored fluff at the apex of her thighs met his dark trail of fuzz, she rocked her hips hungrily, reveling in the sensation of being filled to the brink.

 _Very, **very** big mate_ , she sighed contentedly, making him groan in pleasure, deep in his chest. He thrust up shallowly, drawing out a long, happy sounding squeal from the tiny moth girl above him before giving her another, harsher buck of his hips, experimenting with how much she could take.

Heedless of his trepidation, she bounced on his cock enthusiastically, spurred on by his moans and hisses as he dribbled inside her, knot pulsing. She bent down and buried her face in his fluff, rubbing her cheeks into him and letting his scent flood her senses. He grasped her ass in both of his giant hands, helping her ride him faster. 

_So tight- little mate so small, so tight- feels good_ , Kylo huffed. Wanting to please her even more, and eager to explore all his little love had to offer, his propped up his legs so that she was brought closer to him, compensating for their difference in size. She moaned as she was propelled forward, his cock hitting a delicious spot inside her. He leaned down and captured the pink peak of one of her nipples, sucking it between his full lips.

Rey shuddered and gasped at the sensation, digging her hands into his thick, dark hair encouragingly. He switched to the other, attempting to take her whole breast in his mouth, relishing just how small she was. When he pulled back, she drew one of his hands up to her mouth and sucked his fingers between her lips, putting on a lascivious display as she rode him.

He gazed at her adoringly, his face hot as he chewed his lower lip, feeling his orgasm approaching. Suddenly, he pulled her off of him, his massive arms lifting her easily. Her squeaks of protest soon turned to moans as he positioned her on her knees and slammed back inside her, fucking her with heavy thrusts of his ovipositor until as his knot expanded slowly to its full size. He rubbed the underside of the brightly glowing tail-like segment above her ass experimentally and groaned when she clamped down around him in response.

 _Yes, yes, fill with eggs_ , Rey panted out as his huge hands encircled her waist. He spread out his fingers around her middle just to touch them and feel how tiny she was as his thighs slapped against her ass. 

_Shhh_ , he purred, leaning down over her back and nuzzling into her fuzz, surrounding her with soothing pheromones, _will give mate what she wants_. 

__He slowed his thrusts, pumping in and out of her cunt until his knot caught inside her and swelled. She cried out, clenching around the weight of him as he filled her, the sensation slippery and warm and _right_. _ _

__Their shared cum trickled out around his knot as he trembled and panted, laying loving kisses onto the top of her head. Carefully, he lowered them down to the nest, wrapping his huge body around hers protectively. She rubbed the bulge of her lower belly as she rode out the last of her orgasm, spasming softly around his member and sighing a blissed out string of _eggs_ and _mate_ over and over.__

____He snuffed around the crown of her head, fussing and cooing as he enveloped her in his thick arms, folding his enormous wing over her like a blanket. She snuggled back against his chest, warm and safe, and turned her head to kiss his bicep._ _ _ _

____Kylo hummed happily, curled up with his new, tiny mate._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can come bug me on tumblr [here](https://hattoripornzo.tumblr.com/) and/or find out how to request porn. I'm amenable to both.


	22. Threesome- Bazreylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me awhile to write because I was getting a lot of feedback on it. It's also way too long, so consider that my apology. I really wanted to write this for two reasons.
> 
> 1\. I realized I only write smut about cis characters and well...that's just not reflective of my own sexual reality. I'm queer and have sex and relationships with transwomen and honestly, there's just not a lot of erotica out there about that and it can be disappointing. Now, you might be wondering if I'm trans or nonbinary or what and honestly, I don't know, please don't ask. I'd rather not think about it. Consider my gender identity permanently undetermined. 
> 
> (I'd also like to add this disclaimer: Transwomen are all different and the same goes for how they have sex. What you see written here is based on my own experiences. Also, no one here brings up condoms or dental dams. They just JIZZ all over each other. Don't do that shit IRL.)
> 
> 2\. Bazine Netal has been treated horrifically by the Reylo fandom and I'm over it. She's a cool character and doesn't deserve the petty "other woman" treatment. I don't know when people collectively agreed to pit her against Rey as competition for Kylo's attention but it's a dumb trope and it needs to end. Leave Bazine Netal alone.
> 
> Alright, I'll get off my soapbox now. Enjoy the porn, y'all.

Rey looked around the room over the rim of her rapidly warming cup of beer, wondering for the dozenth time why she came to this party. She heaved a sigh and slipped past a rowdy group of young people getting their first taste of college freedom. Maybe she could scavenge something to eat from the kitchen.

As she pushed her way into the kitchen, her eyes immediately landed on two figures in the corner who seemed to be arguing. She knew them, or at least, knew _of_ them. Bazine Netal and Kylo Ren were well known on campus for being fiercely competitive; always trying to outdo one another in track or in class.

And the sight of both of them here together made her heart jump into her throat.

-  
_Rey and her group of friends were at the local university watering hole, nearly empty glasses in their hands as they stood at one of the dartboards, laughing. She tipped back the last of her drink before patting Finn on the shoulder and pointing towards the bar, intent on getting them another round._

_As she waited for the bartender to come back around, she glanced around the bar, her eyes moving from person to person lazily- until she saw her._

_She looked to be around the same height as Rey, but her long legs and high heels made it hard to tell. Her dark hair was parted down the center and fell midway down her back. Wispy strands framed her face, accentuating high cheekbones and whiskey colored eyes a girl could drown in. Her makeup was daring and dark, the kind Rey had never been able to master herself, and her black and white geometric print mini dress exposed miles and miles of creamy, milk-pale skin._

_By the time Rey’s eyes had finished their up and down gawking session and made their way back to the other woman’s face, she was smirking at her like that cat who got the cream. The raven haired woman gave her a sultry wink and pursed her lips as if blowing a small kiss her way. Rey flushed and her eyes shot nervously to the hulking frat boy the girl was draped over, who didn’t seem to notice his date’s flirtatious behavior at all._

_The bar tender leaned over the bar top to ask if she wanted another round of the same and just like that, the spell was broken. She grabbed her and her friend’s drinks and retreated back to the dart board, her mouth strangely dry._

-

Swallowing thickly, Rey shuffled over to the fridge and opened the door. It looked like no one had really considered bringing _food_ to this party. There was a platter piled with brownies and chocolate chips cookies but as tempting as that was, she knew better than to trust mystery snacks at a house party. 

Besides that, she could practically feel the two pairs of eyes now boring into the back of her head and it made her stomach twist nervously. She tried hard not to think about how her run-ins with both of them had occupied her mind for weeks.

-  
_Sweat was dripping from her forehead and little strands of hair that had fallen out of her three buns clung to her face and neck. Hardly anyone at the university used the gym this early in the morning and that was usually how she liked it. Today, however, as she laid into the punching bag, she definitely felt like she was being watched._

_Once she’d finished her reps, she stilled the bag and looked up into the mirrors that covered the walls. Her eyes met his immediately, like magnets slamming into one another. He stood in the doorway, chest heaving and soaked in sweat._

_His hair hung limply around his reddened face and his black clothes hugged his impossibly tall, broad frame. He looked at her as though someone had revealed some grand truth about the universe to him, his full, flushed lips opening and closing several times._

_When she finally turned to look at him directly, he started like an animal that’d been spooked and looked around the room and back to her several times before disappearing out the door. It was bizarre and anti-climatic, leaving her feeling oddly empty and wondering just what the broodingly handsome stranger had been thinking as he watched her pummel the bag. As she resumed her workout, she found her thoughts lingering on his expression, a tingling heat gathering between her legs._

-

Rey let out a nervous breath, remembering how she’d very seriously considered launching herself at the giant man that day in the gym. She shook her head and closed the fridge. It seemed her only real choice was another bullshit lite beer. She refilled her cup from one of the kegs and ducked out of the kitchen.

Bazine watched her go, eyes darkening excitedly as they trailed after her. Oh, yes, she knew Miss Rey Sanderson _very_ well. From the first night she’d spotted her at Maz’s Cantina, she was intrigued by her. Every time she saw her on campus after that only helped that intrigue grow into infatuation. 

“If you’re not going to make a move,” she cooed, pushing Kylo back, “then I guess I’ll go have a little _girl talk_.” 

Kylo worked his jaw back and forth, frustration clawing at his mind as he wrestled with himself, glaring at Bazine’s retreating form.

Evidently, Rey hadn’t realized there was another entrance leading from kitchen and as soon as she had she wandered back into the main area, the feminine half of the dark haired pair was there waiting for her.

Bazine slunk into the room like a bored cat, although her eyes betrayed her true curiosity. She hooked her arm through the other girl’s and flashed her an easy smile that spread across her face like butter on warm bread. 

“Enjoying the party?” she purred, batting her thick eyelashes. Rey’s eyes darted to her dark red lips before nodding.

“Uh, y-yeah, it’s alright,” she coughed, hyper aware of where their skin touched. “You’re Bazine, right?”

“You’ve heard of me,” she laughed dryly, her smile faltering just a little.

“You’re on the track team,” Rey stated plainly, taking a swig of the swill in her cup, hoping her cheeks weren’t too red. Bazine seemed to pause, as if taken aback.

“That’s it?” she asked with a frown. When Rey gave her a look that said _should there be more?_ she smiled genuinely and shook her head.

“You do seem like the…sporty type,” she hummed, trailing her claw-tipped fingers up the other girl’s arm teasingly.

“I- yeah,” Rey coughed awkwardly, trying to cover up the way she shivered in response. “I like sports.” 

Bazine glanced over her shoulder before and Rey followed her line of sight to where Kylo was sulking in the corner, looking painfully concerned and anxious. 

“I think I need to reapply my lipstick but I don’t want to go to the bathroom alone,” Bazine sighed into Rey’s ear, recapturing her attention. She immediately abandoned her beer on the nearest table.

“Let’s go,” she squeaked out. 

This was fine. It was normal. Right? Girls always went to the bathroom together. This was just being _friendly_.

Except, the way Bazine slipped her hand into Rey’s as they headed upstairs was a lot more than just friendly. 

Kylo watched them climb the stairs hand in hand, pushing back his hair fretfully. If only he’d struck up a conversation with her when he’d seen her that first time in the gym. But everything he could think of to say in the moment sounded weird and patronizing, even in his head. So instead, he gawked at her and then ran away like a kid with a dumb crush. And honestly, that’s how he felt. 

When he saw her walk into the party tonight, he was so caught off guard, he ended up fleeing to the kitchen where Bazine confronted him knowingly. They’d been rivals since high school, where they competed as members of the varsity track team, and over the years, their relationship had evolved into…well, something like friendship based on begrudging respect. 

And she was unnervingly clever when it came to knowing what he was thinking. It took her all of two seconds to realize how he felt about Rey and she made it clear that she was already planning on pursuing her. Because of course they had the same taste in women.

And now, she was upstairs with the girl of his dreams doing God knows what…

-

“People downstairs probably think we’re up to something naughty in here,” Bazine chuckled as she swiped the burgundy lipstick across her mouth, leaning over the bathroom sink.

“Ha, yeah,” Rey laughed awkwardly, rubbing at her neck and trying not to peak under the rising hem of her skirt, heart hammering in her chest. 

She had to wonder if she had a type. They were obviously opposites in plenty of ways. Bazine was all warm, sultry femininity where Kylo was utterly masculine, rippling muscle and towering height. 

But still, they both had the same jet black, silky hair. The same honey brown eyes. Even Bazine’s beauty marks on her cheek made her think of the charcoal flecks that covered Kylo’s face. When she looked in the mirror again, Bazine was smirking back at her as if she could read her every lustful thought.

She slid the tube of lipstick back into her tiny clutch purse. “All done,” she smiled, white teeth on display. Rey smiled back, feeling warm and gooey in her presence and _holy hell_ , did she have it bad.

To her surprise, Bazine stopped her before they reached the door of the adjacent bedroom they were in. She sat down demurely on the bed, propped up against the many throw pillows. The room was clearly set up for guest but rarely saw any. When she patted the space besides her, Rey sat down obediently, though not nearly as delicately. She tried to tell herself to calm down- that she was probably just tired of the noisy party and wanted to get away from the crowd for awhile.

“You’re _so_ nice, Rey,” Bazine sighed, tilting her head sweetly. Rey’s lips twitched up into a shy smile.

“You’re nice, too,” she replied softly, her breath catching at the way the other girl's eyes sparkled.

“I’m glad you think so,” she confessed, sounding suddenly very sincere. “I’m not really…well, popular, you know?,” she chuckled wryly.

“Really? I thought you were, like, queen bee on campus,” Rey laughed, feeling much more at ease.

“Being well known isn’t the same as being well liked,” Bazine hummed, her smile turning a little sad. “But you seem like a real ‘strong female protagonist’, women-supporting-women, feminist kind of girl.”

Rey nodded seriously.“Of course.”

“You like women, don’t you, Rey?” Bazine smiled, “I mean…you _like_ women. The same way you like men.”

“Oh,” Rey blushed, inspecting the pattern of the quilt at the end of the bed, “It’s, uh, that obvious, huh?”

“Yeah,” Bazine giggled, her hand sliding over to cover Rey’s, “But that’s probably because I like women, too. And I like _you_ , Rey.”

Their eyes collided first. They mouths followed a moment later.

-

Downstairs, Kylo paced around the party, stomach churning. He brushed away anyone who tried to talk with him. How could he make chit chat at a time like this? When Rey was up there and he was down here? He kicked himself mentally and with a frustrated growl, took off towards the stairs, climbing them two at a time. 

He needed to tell her- needed to, before-

He slammed open the first bedroom door he came across and instantly froze to the spot.

Rey was laying on the end of the bed, gloriously naked, a familiar head of black hair buried between her legs. She quickly slapped her arms over her breasts, letting out a noise of surprise as he retreated with a high-pitched, “Sorry!”

In a state of shock, ge was still standing in the hallway when he heard Bazine’s irritated voice calling out, “Get back in here, you ridiculous Sasquatch!”

He blinked dumbly at the door before slowly pushing it open again. 

Rey was sitting up, looking at him with an expression of…well, it wasn’t horrified anger, so that was a win in his book. Bazine was perched on the floor in front of her, and for the first time, he realized she was also naked- and hard.

“Rey would really like to get fingered, Ben,” she cooed, the words going right to his own rapidly hardening member. “And as much as I’m enjoying eating her out, well…,” she lifted her hand, wiggling her fingers back and forth and showing off her very sharp-looking manicure.

“ _Yes_ ,” he blurted out quickly. “I mean- _shit_ , I-”

“…you want to join us?” Rey ventured, chewing her lip temptingly. He stared at her in awe, hands clenching at his sides.

“Yeah,” he groaned, “ _That_.” He closed the door behind him, being sure to lock it this time, and when he turned back around, Rey was sauntering up to him. His eyes drank her in, memorizing the way she looked as if she might disappear any moment. She grinned as she ran her hands up his chiseled torso and around his neck.

“I’ve been thinking about this,” she murmured, pulling him down into a searing kiss that made his head swim. She tugged on the collar of his shirt and he was quick to oblige her, yanking it off and tossing it to the ground.

She guided him back to the bed and was surprised when he pushed her up, moving her to straddle his face, but went happily without complaint. She balanced her hands on his broad chest as he moved her into place, wrapping his arms around her thighs and lapping at her cunt enthusiastically as he teased her with the tip of one of his large, blunt fingers. 

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Bazine murmured as she climbed onto the bed. She sat perched between Kylo’s legs, clearly enjoying the display. Rey gasped at the eager way her new lover sucked and licked at her dripping wet slit, a moan rising up from her throat as he worked two huge fingers into her tight passage. She fell forward from the intensity and he quickly moved to accommodate the new angle, pressing deeper into her pussy and searching out the spot on her front wall that would have her shaking above him.

Her hands explored his torso hungrily, tracing every muscle and valley before arriving at his pants. She leaned forward further to unbutton his jean and felt him rumble in protest against her cunt as he tightened his grip around her.

Bazine gave her a playful smirk and bent down to help her out, tugging off his jeans along with his underwear. Beneath her, Kylo moaned excitedly in response, kicking off his shoes to help. It really was a group effort.

“Holy hell, Kylo,” Rey gasped as soon as his cock sprang forward, her eyes widening appreciatively at the size, thinking about all the ways she wanted him filling her. A wet suck around her clit reminded her that she wasn’t going to be changing seats any time soon, though.

Her eyes traveled up to where Bazine knelt, stroking her own member gently. It was a decadent sight, both of them looking so ready for her. She licked her hand and then trailed her wet fingers up the length of Kylo's thick cock as he whimpered encouragingly against her folds. She squeezed him firmly around the base, pumping him in time with Bazine's movements.

Bazine leaned over Kylo and cupped Rey’s cheek in her hand, slotting their mouths together in an ardent display. Her hands glided over the Rey’s body, squeezing her smaller breasts and teasing her nipples, earning her a series of breathy moans.

When she pulled back, Rey followed, covering Kylo’s body with her own. She peered up through her lashes and opened her mouth invitingly, her little pink tongue sticking out like a lewd welcome mat.

Bazine cursed softly under her breath as she guided her head into Rey’s waiting mouth. Rey licked over her tender flesh gently before giving her head a firm suck. Her hand that was still wrapped around Kylo’s twitching member continued to glide up and down, spreading the generous amount of precum he was leaking until he was slick all over.

“Mm, you’re a real a-type multitasker, aren’t you?” Bazine chuckled, enjoying the pink tinge that bloomed on Rey’s freckled cheeks.

Kylo rocked his fingers inside her tight cunt as he circled her clit with his tongue, sighing happily whenever she let out a soft moan or whimper and trying not to buck too hard into her soft, warm little hand. Spit dribbled down from her mouth as she swallowed down all of Bazine and his eyes rolled back as it coated her hands, adding to the wetness.

He could already feel himself getting close and fingered her cunt harder in response, determined to get her to cum along with him. Bazine rocked her hips, thrusting gently into Rey’s loose, wet mouth with a sigh of pleasure, the muscles in her stomach jumping as she gathered the other girl’s hair into a ponytail, using it to guide her movements.

“You look so fucking good like this,” she sighed, raking her fingers through her chestnut locks tenderly as she continued to suck her down.

“How’re you liking her sweet little cunt, Ren?” she grinned, “She tastes divine, doesn’t she?”

Kylo moaned in agreement, his cock pulsing in Rey’s hand. “Tastes fucking amazing,” he panted against her wet folds.

“Mm. You should feel her mouth though,” Bazine added with a chuckle. Rey’s eyes fluttered closed at the naughty words, her cunt clenching around Kylo’s fingers as she felt her orgasm building.

“Show him how good you are, baby,” she hummed, pulling back from the warm wetness of her mouth and guiding her to Kylo's cock. Rey gulped down a breath before lowering her head to run her tongue his red, throbbing head. He let out a nearly pained moan in response, fingers stilling within her as he struggled to cope with the overwhelming feeling of having her lips sliding over him at last.

She moaned around his girth, pushing down until she had almost all of him in her throat and driving him crazy. As she began to pull back, hollowing out her cheeks, it suddenly became too much. His orgasm hit him fast and hard, taking him by surprise before he could warn her. Thick ropes of cum spurted into her mouth as he groaned and huffed out _fuck_ over and over again against her inner thigh, his senses engulfed by her scent and taste. 

Bazine stroked herself as she watched the brunette beauty below her try to swallow Kylo’s generous load, rivulets of cum escaping from her lips and running down her chin. Kylo gasped and trembled as he redoubled his efforts, his fingers insistent as they stroked her g-spot. His tongue lashed across her clit greedily and barely a moment later, she was cumming right along with him, her inner muscles clamping down on his fingers as she shook with the intensity of her orgasm.

She let her tongue hang out from between her lips, a blissed out expression on her face as Bazine rubbed herself, her breasts rising and falling shakily as she sought out her own pleasure. Rey lifted her still sticky fingers and brought them up between Baxine's legs, teasing the area just under her groin. Soon, the added pressure had her joining them, beads of cum flinging out and landing on Rey’s face and waiting mouth.

Sh scooted down off of Kylo’s now soaking lips and gathered Bazine into her arms, heart still hammering in her chest as she came down from her high. Their slightly sweat-damp bodies pressed against one another as she covered her lover's face and neck in searing kisses. 

Kylo watched them, realizing to his surprise that he didn’t feel a single ounce of jealousy or competitiveness. He was fairly certain he was desperately in love. The two girls joined him on the bed, with Rey sandwiched between them.

“Is this a tie, then, Ren?” she asked, wrapping her arm tight around Rey’s waist and shooting him a satisfied smile over her head.

“A tie,” he chuckled disbelievingly as the girl he'd just worshiped orally kissed his shoulder. “I think I’m okay with that.”

“I don’t know what you two are talking about,” Rey grinned, taking their hands in both of hers, “But I feel like I won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my endings are so cheesy, Istg.
> 
> I enjoyed writing Bazine so much, though. This was a lot of fun for me since I don't often take the chance to write about queer characters and like, let's be real, look at the 10 seconds of screen time homegirl got in TFA and tell me she's not a queer icon. I think I'll write another story just about Rey and Bazine someday but like...canon-divergent. 
> 
> Anyway, if you like my writing and/or I have given you orgasms, please consider supporting me. You can find out how on my [tumblr](https://hattoripornzo.tumblr.com/).


	23. Strip Tease- (Ch. 16 Cont.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are gonna get arrested for public indecency tbh

This was wrong. So, very, very wrong.

Or at the very least, it was against the Chandrilla Univeristy code of conduct.

For over a month now, Rey had been tormenting Ben, showing up to class in outfits that plagued his fantasies, tracing the tip of her pen around her lips whenever he dared to glance her way. 

What made it worse was that she was so fucking _smart_. She had an opinion about absolutely everything. Raised her hand every class period, always had some fresh insight even he hadn’t considered, and wasn’t afraid to argue with the male students who were sure they were right.

Every day she was in his class was another day she meant to exact her brand of sadism on him. He hadn’t had so many inconvenient boners since high school.

The night after that first day of class, he’d kept his curtains drawn for the first time since his filthy habit had begun. Two days later, she decided to punish him by wearing a criminally short skirt and _thigh highs_.

At the end of every class, she’d look him in the eye and smile. Sometimes, she’d offer a casual “Have a nice day, professor”. Social niceties that should be innocent but always came with a certain gleam in her eye. It was like she was _daring_ him to do something about it. 

One night, he couldn’t take it anymore. He finally gave in, drawing back the curtain in his bedroom and peeking down at the window where he knew she’d be, writhing on her bed for him as he stroked himself to thoughts of her bent over his desk. Except she wasn’t.

Whether she was done putting on shows for him or merely penalizing him for his lack of attention, he couldn’t be sure. Either way, he had stared out across the alley every night since, hoping desperately for a second chance, feeling like an addict in the throes of withdrawal.

He started coming into class with bags under his eyes and stubble on his chin from the sleepless nights he spent praying at the windowsill for her forgiveness. Eventually, he resorted to handing back assignments personally, just so he could be close to her for one blissful second- and send her a message.

The sensation of her fingers brushing against his as he handed her the paper was electric, sending a delicious shiver up his spine. He watched as she read the note at the top of her paper, just an innocuous few lines of feedback. But underneath, underlined in red, were ten digits written with careful precision. Rey looked up into his eyes with a gentle smile, and Ben looked back, a man who was broken and willing to surrender.

That night, he sat by his window, hope and anxiety flooding his system in equal measure.

The string of lights around her bed flicked on, silhouetted against her blinds. He sucked in a breath of restless anticipation and held it in his chest, watching as the blinds raised slowly, granting him access to the view that had become his Nirvana.

When he saw her through the window at last, he released his breath shakily, his cock already growing hard in his pants. She was in another sinful little outfit, a sweet skirt brushing her thighs paired with a tight top that clung to her perfect, pert breasts.

Usually, she’d walk around her room getting ready for bed, but today she stood at her window, looking up towards where he hid in the shadows…with her phone in her hand.

He watched, heart pounding in his chest, as she typed on the bright screen, her face lit by the pale blue light.

Across the room, his phone buzzed on his nightstand.

He looked at it, and then back at her, before rushing over to pick it up.

**(555) 410-1992  
Hello, professor.**

Ben’s heart hammered in his chest as he dashed back to the window to see Rey still smirking up where she obviously knew he was. His phone buzzed again and he glanced down to see a new message.

**(555) 410-1992  
Don’t be shy. You’re not as stealthy as you think, you know. **

He swallowed thickly, face bright red as he hesitantly stepped into the light pouring in from the alley. Her smile spread wider, a look of satisfaction twinkling in her eyes as she lifted her hand and waved at him, wiggling her fingers teasingly.

Glancing down at his phone, he thought about what he wanted to reply with. He ran through a long, messily worded apology in his head, searching for the right way to convey his utter shame and humiliation at his behavior.

But then she set her phone face down on her night stand. She wasn’t here to talk.

His eyes fixed on her form, mouth falling slightly open in awe as she brought her hands to her hips and began gliding them up lazily over her body, up, up to her chest.

His phone dropped out of his hands and onto the carpet.

The admittedly adorable lights strung up around her bed shone softly, bathing her in a warm, sensual glow. She brushed her chestnut waves back over her shoulders, exposing her neck and collarbones and he felt his mouth go dry as he imagined covering her delicate skin in offerings of his affection.

He grabbed his stiffening cock to keep himself in check, biting the inside of his cheek as he leaned against the window, getting to see her more clearly now than when he’d peek out from behind his curtains.

Rey cupped her hands around her breasts and squeezed, looking right at him, a pretty flush sitting high on her freckled cheeks, and Ben knew the only thing keeping him from dropping dead on the spot was needing to see what else she had in store. His hand began rubbing his cock, an instinctual movement his consciousness really couldn’t claim as its own command.

Holding his eyes with hers, she slid her hands down under the hem of her shirt and rucked it up slowly, revealing her creamy, toned abs. His breath hitched. The corner of her mouth twitched up, showing off the dimples in her cheeks and he had to bring his other arm up to lean against the wall.

Every little movement drove him crazy, but not half as crazy as the coy smile gracing her face. He needed so badly to kiss those lips, to know their taste. He bit and licked at his own full lips, the sensation only driving his need higher. With a curse, he quickly moved to slide his sweatpants down, pulling out his achingly hard cock. There was no fighting this.

Curling her fingers under the soft fabric, she pulled it up and over her breasts, causing them to wobble slightly in response. He groaned as she let it fall to the floor, showing off what she’d worn underneath. 

He’d seen her in her underwear before, of course. She favored fairly utilitarian pieces, not one for prints or frills. Still, he _drooled_ over her plain grey bikini cut panties and bras. But this…

The black, satiny bra was edged in a wide delicate lace that came down low to hug her rib cage and made him long to hold her by the waist and feel the silky patterns underneath his fingers. Something about seeing her in black had his cock dripping precum, desperate for relief. 

His eyes flicked up from the tantalizing lingerie to hers and it struck him that she’d planned this. Thought about it. Wanted to watch him watching her. The way she stared him down told him she was the one in charge here. He was shocked at how much harder it made him.

He stroked over his sensitive, reddening head, spreading around his precum and slicking his fist. The rush of pleasure was dizzying. For anyone else, the windowsill might've come up too high for anyone to see what he was doing but at his height, there was no hiding it and he felts the tips of his ears burn hotly in response.

She turned a little to the side, grinning conspiratorially at him, and took the zipper of her skirt in her fingers, showing him the slow, teasing way she pulled it down and exposing a sliver of what was underneath. When she let go of the skirt, it slid to the floor and she stood in a pair of matching silky boyshorts, the same black lace encircling her thighs.

A groan bubbled up from his lips as he stroked himself, his fist sliding up and down every bit as teasingly as the way she stripped for him. It was maddening, not being able to touch her, to feel, _to taste_. Her hands explored her own body, the way he so badly wanted, guiding his eyes where she wanted them.

Suddenly, Ben wondered if anyone else could see her. If they did, they would see her staring up at his window, would know she was performing for a specific audience. He huffed softly and stroked himself faster, pumping into his hand.

Rey gave him another cool smile as she turned, glancing over her shoulder. Her hands went to her back and she popped the hooks on her bra off with practiced ease. He gripped himself harder as he watched the black silk straps fall down her shoulders and off her arms, the lacy bra joining her clothes on the floor.

Her hands came down to her satin panties and her back arched as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband and brought the fabric down over the perfect peach of her ass. The satin sat bunched just below her plush, perky cheeks and he felt himself begin to pant, like an animal lost in lust.

She could have just let her panties slip down her legs but instead, she kept hold of them and moved them down herself, bending low at the waist. She peeled them off little by little, revealing her smooth cunt, glistening with slick in the low light. When they were off completely, she grabbed her ass with both hands and spread her cheeks for him, squeezing them to show off her cushy curves. 

When she let go, her supple flesh _jiggled_ and he cursed under his breath, cock pulsing in his hand. He might not survive this. Watching her bent over, on display for him, was almost too much and he had to grip the base of his length to calm down.

She came back up more quickly than she went down, flipping her hair over her shoulder and making him wish he was right there behind her, thrusting into her with his hand in her hair instead of wrapped around his dick.

She turned back to face him, naked and glorious, his goddess of the night in the building next door. Her hands explored the newly uncovered skin, playing with her breasts for him and making him resume his quick pace as he thought of taking one of her rosy nipples into his mouth for the first time.

She walked with a slight wiggle to her hips, strutting over her bed and perching on her knees. She was so much closer and more visible than she had been before and he pounding into his fist, imagining being on that bed with her.

Reaching across to her nightstand, she opened her drawer and retrieved something he’d envied since he first saw her pleasure herself- that damned blue jelly vibrator. She held up the phallic blue object for him to see with a sugar sweet smile. God, he was so close and she was only getting started…

An involuntary whine slipped from his throat as he tried not to thrust into his hand too fast, feeling like he was just on the edge and would tip over any moment.

From here, he knew the plot: she liked to start out on her stomach, her sweet little ass sticking up in the air, begging for his touch. After teasing herself, she’d eventually roll over onto her back, spreading her legs wide so he could watch her stuff her pussy.

But he should have known by now that Rey was not the predictable type. 

She reached for her phone again and his heart leapt into his throat- what was she going to say now? Would she _call_ him?  
He bent down quickly and picked his forgotten phone back up. Just the thought of hearing her voice at a time like this had him deliriously excited. He stared, tense and expectant, as she typed.

His phone buzzed.

**(555) 410-1992  
I see you’ve enjoyed the show.**

He nodded back eagerly, hand still working his cock despite himself, even more turned on now. Her smile grew wider and he saw he bit into her lower lip as her shoulders began to shake lightly; she was _giggling_.

He almost felt himself begin to smile along with her and then she was typing again. He looked at his phone expectantly.

**(555) 410-1992  
Goodnight, Professor.  <3**

His eyes flew to the window in a panic. She wiggled her fingers again and blew him a kiss and- no. _No._ His mouth fell open as if to shout, but he knew it was futile. 

Rey drew her blinds shut. 

It was nothing short of _torture_. Adrenaline rushed in his veins and his heart rate quickened as the pain of being denied set it.

Ben came in his hand with a strangled moan, coating the windowsill and his fingers in his cum. He gasped for breath as he slid down to the floor in a stunned heap...

Only one thing was on his mind. What would happen when they returned to class the day after tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a queer Latinx person in South Texas and this has not been a good day for me but I hope y'all enjoyed this continuation. There will be a third installment soon.
> 
> Consider supporting me. Links are in my description [here](http://hattoripornzo.tumblr.com/)


	24. Olfactophilia- Reylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's panty sniffing kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is actually meant to be the next one but I had it done first and figured it's been too long and I need to hurry this thing up. 
> 
> Warning: Rey is about 15 in this, Ben is about 17. They are adopted cousins. This is about as creepy and dark as it gets with me. You've been warned.

Ben Solo was a creep.

Of this, he was sure, even as he held the heather grey cotton fabric up to his face, gripping it tightly in his sweating palm like a coveted treasure. The sweet lace trim and tiny silk bow on the front made his head spin.

He was disgusting. Demented. Twisted. _Wrong_.

But he also couldn’t stop. He was fully addicted. 

And his addiction was his sweet little cousin.

Rey was adopted by his uncle, Luke, when he was about ten. He’d been smitten from the start. She was a gangly little thing, only two years his junior, all knobby knees and elbows, covered in scrapes and green grass stains. She followed him everywhere, a drop of sunlight, clinging to him relentlessly. Desperately, he ate it up, more than happy to play the big brother role.

But now, hunched over in the bathroom, all that seemed far away. 

He was maybe fourteen when his feelings for his little cousin began to shift and twist, contorting into something unrecognizable; _monstrous_. He’d fought it at every turn for the past three and half years. 

Ignored the fluttering of his stomach when she smiled at him. Looked away when she reached for a book in their high school library and her shirt hiked up, revealing smooth, tanned skin. Pretended he didn’t feel anything when she curled up in his lap on his family’s sofa, yawning and warm like a tiny kitten, pressed up against him under the covers, perfect and small and _his_

He might have been able to hold out forever if it weren’t for one thing. _Her scent_. It chased him everywhere. Even when she was gone, it lingered, drowning his mind and his heart and his senses.

He craved it. Needed it. Would probably die for it. Everything about her scent was intoxicating. The fruity sweet perfume of her hair when she’d freshly washed it. The summery suntan lotion smell of her skin when she was sitting next to him, pool-drenched on the warm concrete while their parents stood around watching steaks sizzle on the grill, never seeing his darkness.

But some time ago, Ben had discovered something that topped it all. It was just another evening spent on the couch, some bad movie slowly turning their minds to mush. His parents slept soundly upstairs. She lay sprawled out with her legs stretched out over his, slowly but surely dozing off. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to will away his erection without moving her.

Eventually, he heard soft snoring sounds from the end of the couch she’d claimed as hers. He’d cursed mentally because even that was adorable and wholly _unfair_. As gingerly as possible, he laid his hand on her bare thigh, not daring to look between her legs at the space he knew was covered only by the thin fabric of a pair of tiny shorts.

But he did allow himself to glance down at his hand. It seemed enormous and pale on her tanned, slender leg. He was in an awkward stage of growing into his large features, already as tall as his father and towering over the other boys in his class. Going on sixteen now, Rey was still coltish and spritely, some kind of fairy creature alighted in his home from an otherworldly realm.

Ben was a monster.

He swallowed and began to remove his hand from the sunny warmth of her skin when a dissatisfied mewl rose from between her lips. He went stock still, heart leaping up as though to escape from the situation altogether. 

She huffed in her sleep and kicked her lissome legs, mouth turning down into a pout. His eyes trained to her face as her brow furrowed, chin tilting up a little as her back arched slightly, heels digging into the comfortably worn couch of his childhood.

The smell of something completely foreign and yet warm and inviting hit his nose. He looked around in confusion for a moment, idly wondering where it was coming from, when she shifted in his lap again. Her legs parted and in the split second he glanced down, realization hit him so hard that he felt a strange sort of vertigo.

And in that moment, Ben knew he couldn’t deny it anymore. His feelings for this girl- _his little cousin_ \- were swallowing him whole and all he wanted was to bury his head between her thighs.

That night, he touched himself to thoughts of her for the first time, punishingly rough with himself until he came so hard he saw blinding lights behind his eyelids. Afterwards, he cried himself to sleep, angry tears soaking his pillow.

She trusted him so implicitly. That was the worst part. How much she adored him. It was his undoing. Nothing compared to how she cared for him and he knew he could never love anyone the way he did Rey.

She was always there, tucked against his arm on the bus ride home, or invading his room with her presence. Her essence. Her _scent_. She was at his place more often than she was at her own house sometimes. It was the great joy of his life, knowing she’d always be close by. And their parents thought it was just so _sweet_.

“ _Rey really got Ben to come out of his shell._ ”

“ _Those two are attached at the hip, I’ve never seen better friends!_.”

“ _It’s a good thing Rey has Ben looking out for her at school!_ ”

“ _Sleep over any time, sweetheart, we love having you here!_ ”

So, now, she slept, curled in his bed, covering his sheets and blankets and pillows in his drug of choice. Ben could only listen to her sleepy little noises for so long from his sleeping bag on the floor before he had to sneak out to the bathroom to relieve himself of the massive hard on he got just from sleeping in the same room as her.

And there they were, hanging out of her duffle bag, just waiting for him. His body moved on autopilot, shaking hand reaching out to feel the cottony fabric between his fingers. Were they ones she would change into in the morning or-

No. They were ones she’d worn that day. Dirty. Used. He brought them up to his nose hesitantly at first and then he was gone. He slumped down to his bathroom floor, shoving down his pajama pants and pulling out his cock, already dripping with precum and painfully hard.

The crotch of the little grey panties had apparently been damp at one point and as he pumped his cock, he wondered if it was her natural slickness or if something during her day had made her wet. He groaned at the thought, huffing into the thin material.

The scent was still fresh and strong and although he had nothing to compare it to, he knew instinctively that it was utterly feminine and utterly Rey. It was the most alluring, enthralling scent he’d ever known. It was warm, almost buttery, inviting him to linger and taste.

He fantasized about being able to smell and taste that tempting treat right from its source, how her thighs would feel against his cheek as he paid tribute to her with his mouth. He wanted to live surrounded by that scent forever, until she was all he could taste.

His hand worked his cock quickly as he inhaled her, more turned on by this simple pair of panties than anything in his life. He felt himself reaching his peak just as fast and tried unsuccessfully to hold off from ending the best masturbatory session he’d ever had. 

As his cock pulsed and his balls tightened, he couldn’t help but think about soaking the fabric he held with his cum, a strangely possessive desire taking hold of him. Wanting to mark her as his. He thought about her pulling on the cum drenched panties, about his spend finding a home between her slick folds.

It was too much. He came in his hand, knowing realistically he couldn’t risk ever being discovered. The guilt that nested in his mind afterwards, though, was easily bested by the bliss of orgasm, the ecstasy of cumming while breathing her in far outweighing any shame he felt at his actions.

He cleaned himself up and tucked the panties back into the bag, trying to lay them down the way he’d found them. Tiptoeing back to his room, he carefully climbed back into his sleeping bag when he heard his cousin moan and shift on his mattress.

“Ben?” she mumbled sleepily, reaching a hand out into the darkness over the side of the bed.

“Right here, Rey,” he murmured back, taking her hand in his. She let out a content sigh and squeezed his hand before snuggling back into his comforter.

He lay on his back, staring up at the glow in the dark star covered ceiling she’d helped him put up one afternoon when she was bored. He worked his jaw, exhaling an uneven breath. He’d tell her. Someday.

For now, he breathed in the hint of her sunny sweet scent and let his eyes flutter closed.


	25. Pegging- (Ch. 9 Cont.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experienced Rey/Inexperienced Ben is my kink, ok?

“Are you really a virgin?”

Rey crept over his prone form in the hazy yellow lighting of their escape ship’s cramped bunk, a comically small space in comparison to Ben’s massive body. He cringed, a red hue blooming across his cheeks, and by doing so, effectively answered her question. She traced the side of his cheek with a softly callused finger, turning his head until he was looking up into her eyes, not letting him hide from her.

“I’ve never wanted to before,” he admitted quietly, his voice low and gusty.

“Before?” She latched onto the word with laser focus, her hazel eyes scanning his face. He swallowed audibly, his throat bobbing and revealing his nerves.

“I told myself if I got out of there that I’d tell you all the things I’ve been hiding. About my feelings for you. About what I really want,” he whispered. The words spun around her head, echoing as she luxuriated in their weight.

“What do you really want, Senator Solo?” she breathed, leaning down so close now he could feel the warmth of her words brushing against his lips.

“You,” he answered without another thought, speaking openly and honestly about what was in his head and heart for the first time since he was a child, anxious for his parent’s attentions. He licked his lips before continuing.

“I want you to call me Ben,” he sighed, the relief of finally telling her these things he’d kept locked away so tightly tingling in his chest. 

“What do you want from me, Ben?” she asked, her wide eyes threatening to swallow him up as he got lost in their depths.

“I want to taste you,” he groaned, truth rushing from his lips, finally freed. Their lips crashed together like magnets and the young Senator sighed into her mouth, his cock testing the limits of the tiny scrap of fabric clinging around his broad hips. 

At his words, Rey’s hands began a slow, lazy mapping of his torso, running over the planes and valleys of his abdomen underneath the sultry slave market trappings he still wore. His shaking hands found her waist, pleasure coursing through him at merely being allowed to hold her at last. 

He tugged at her pants and felt her smile against his lips at his eagerness. His embarrassment had run out, though, and he couldn’t find it in him to even blush at how desperately his fumbling fingers pulled at her clothes.

Together, they succeeded in ridding her of the trousers she’d donned as part of her disguise and she reluctantly broke their heated kiss to lean back and peel her top up and off of her slender body. 

Upon seeing her bare form for the first time, he let out a deep groan, bucking up against her crotch instinctively. He’d had this idea that his little Jedi companion was above such baser human desire but he’d apparently been quite wrong.

Although Rey may have thought she was the one in charge here, the quiet, broody Senator she’d always protected surprised her by grabbing her hips and pulling her forward, urging her towards his face. Far from complaining, she obliged him until she sat straddling his full lips.

He moaned against her mound, inhaling her scent before licking a long stripe up her slit and letting his eyes fall shut as he began to devour her like a man starved. What he lacked in experience, he made up for in sheer enthusiasm and it didn’t take much from his plush mouth to have his Jedi guard folding in half over him, trembling with every hungry suck and lick. 

His large hands roved her body as he held her over him, traveling up from her waist, across her rib cage, and up to squeeze her breasts, rolling their slight weigh in his broad palms and thumbing over her nipples before letting his hands slide back down to her ass.

“Aah- _Ben_ ,” she hissed as his prominent nose brushed her clit, his tongue exploring her folds excitedly. Hearing his name from her again made him moan into her dripping core, sending a shiver of pleasure through her at the sensation.

His hands moved to grip her thighs as he doubled his efforts, finding she liked it when he alternated sucking with lapping her clit roughly with his tongue. She plunged her hands into his thick, dark hair as she began to shake and moan, her first orgasm hitting her fast and hard. He licked her diligently as she rocked against his mouth until she grew too sensitive and pulled her hips away from his cum drenched face.

“Did- did you…did I make you…?” he asked hesitantly, panting for breath. Rey giggled above him, shaking her head in amusement. 

“Yes, Ben,” she sighed, smiling at him indulgently. Pride swelled in his chest at the knowledge as he stared up at her in awe while she climbed down from her place over his shoulders. She moved carefully in the small sleeping cabin until she was straddling his thighs.

His cock jutted out from the tiny black scrap of fabric and she murmured appreciatively as she ran a finger up his thick length, making him hiss with need. The way she looked at him, her eyes drinking in his racy attire, had him thanking the maker once again for the lewd lingerie he’d been forced to wear.

With a quick flick of her fingers, the metal fastenings on either side of his hips were flung off, sending his steel-hard cock bouncing free. He swallowed thickly as he watched her little hand circle the base of his girth. 

“Oh, stars, Rey,” he groaned. She simply smiled back and gave him an experimental stroke. His head lolled back against the cot’s pillow in response. 

He’d touched himself before, of course, always with a nagging glint of shame and embarrassment in the back of his mind, usually trying not to think of the young Jedi who’d captivated him from their first meeting. It had always been quick and perfunctory, something to keep his libido in check. 

This felt light years away from that.

And then he felt the wet warmth of her tongue lick him from root to tip and his mind turned to fuzzy static. He gripped the sheet below him, trying not to buck into her mouth as her lips circled around his head, sucking him thoroughly. It was a futile effort, he discovered. 

She swallowed almost his entire length until he felt the tightness of the back of her throat and then pulled back, hollowing out her cheeks. He struggled to keep watching her as she bobbed her head but he was determined not only to look, but to commit the scene to memory. The most dizzying part of all was how she looked right back at him, the hazel jewels that were her eyes meeting his own amber orbs unabashedly. 

He’d always thought that if he’d ever found a partner to share this kind of intimacy with that he’d feel guilty about asking for this sort of thing. But Rey practically smiled around him. She _liked_ this. Almost absentmindedly, he found himself stroking his thumb over the pink tinted curve of her cheek.

“Fuck- I- you’re so beautiful,” he rambled, watching her go down on him like it was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. She pulled her mouth from his length with a pop and rubbed the split-slicked tip against her opposite cheek, grinning playfully at him and making his heart flutter.

“I want you to experience everything I can give you, Ben,” she sighed, her voice breathy and lustful in a way he’d only ever dreamed about.

“Yes- anything,” he quickly blurted out, his cock pulsing and aching for any touch she’d grant him.

“I bought a few things at the, er, auction,” she said, blushing a little as she grinned and chewed at her lip- a quirk of hers he’d come to recognize as a telltale sign of fervor.

“At the auction?” he parroted back, his head emptied of the blood necessary to see where she might be going with this as he tried to ignore the precum dripping from his reddened cockhead.

“While I was gathering information on your whereabouts,” she rushed to explain. “It’s- just close your eyes. For a moment.”

He hesitated for a breath before closing his eyes as he was told, ultimately trusting her. He felt her climb off of him and then heard a rustling.

“Okay,” Rey breathed, “open.”

When he opened his eyes again, she was climbing back between his legs. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear nervously as she waited for his reaction. His gaze traveled down to the new addition she’d apparently retrieved.

Black leather straps circled her hips, leading down to something he’d only ever glimpsed in hastily scanned holovids in his youth.

“If you don’t want to-,”

“I want to,” Ben assured her, though he could feel his ears begin to turn red and burn. Her lips parted into a smile as she called a glass bottle into her hand.

He watched as she slid back the opening and turned it over, letting the slippery lubricant drip down onto his cock. He was surprised when it began to warm on his skin, the sensation of it sliding down over his balls and between his cheeks strange but not unpleasant.

“Have you ever touched yourself here before?” she asked huskily as she brought a finger down to run over his now wet hole, causing it to twitch.

“N-no,” he answered truthfully but-

“You’ve wanted it, though,” she whispered. His lips parted a little in surprise before he remembered. There was very little he could ever successfully hide from her. He nodded his head, his cock twitching as she circled her finger around his puckered entrance.

“I’ll be gentle,” she murmured softly, breaching him with just the tip of her finger. He jumped a little at the newness of it. It hadn’t felt how he was expecting and yet…it wasn’t bad, either. 

Rey swirled her finger around the very inside of the tight ring of muscle and an involuntary groan bubbled out from his chest. Pleased with his response, she let his muscles pull her in further until she was down to the last knuckle. She crooked her finger slightly, rubbing against the sensitive gland inside him.

His back arched suddenly and his hand shot down to his cock, gripping his base tightly as he gasped. The feeling was so intense, he nearly came right then.

“Good?” she asked, rubbing his thigh tenderly in reassuring strokes.

“Y-yeah,” Ben stuttered out, “It’s- a lot…but good.”

She nodded and he felt a second slim finger rubbing into him until his muscles relaxed and allowed it to join the first. He took a shaking breath to steady himself, still holding onto his cock. She worked him slowly, getting him used to the feeling. 

He almost couldn’t believe how he began to instinctively rock into her hand, gradually wanting more and more. If anyone had told him one day cycle prior that he’d be getting fingered by Rey while wearing this kind of provocative outfit, he would have suggested they see a medical droid for brain damage.

She bent down over him and he moaned a little as she began to kiss along his exposed abdomen, her breath and lips hot against his skin.

“You’re doing so good for me, Ben,” she sighed as she scissored her fingers inside him. “Taking it so well.”

He flushed at her praise, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. His hand stroked his cock slightly, unable to withstand the need for friction. She came back up as she pulled her fingers from him carefully.

“Are you ready?” Rey asked breathlessly, taking the bottle of lube and spreading a layer over the phallus she wore. He looked at the leather cock nervously. It was much smaller than his own, he noted- slim and smooth except for a slight swell at the base. 

He met her eyes and nodded, helplessly excited by the idea. She pressed the tip to his entrance and let his grasping heat do most of the work, his body pulling in the length slowly. She was only maybe halfway in when he began writhing on the mattress, pushing back against her.

The sensation of being filled had his toes curling into the sheets. It was different enough from what he was used to that he knew he could withstand more of it before he reached his peak. And he wanted more.

When she finally slid all the way in, she let out a soft moan, trailing her hands up the insides of his muscular thighs. He wondered what this was like for her, if she was getting as much from this as he was. Sensing his thoughts again, she leaned over him and caught his lips with hers, kissing him fully on the mouth.

“You don’t know what it does to me,” she whispered, trailing heated kisses down his neck, “Seeing you like this.”

She let her feelings flow into him, all of her sincerity and desire…and love. He gasped as she sucked a love bite below his collarbone, overcome with the myriad of feelings and sensations she was bathing him in.

“You’re so beautiful, Ben,” she murmured, “I’ve wanted to touch you like this for so long.” 

His eyes rolled back at her confession just as she began to push her hips into his, fucking him tantalizingly slow. He could feel in her mind how each thrust had the leather of the strap-on rubbing against her swollen clit.

“I love your chest,” she sighed softly as she continued to kiss down towards the black silk that encased his generous pectorals. Her hands journeyed up from his legs to the lacy cups, pulling them down over his broad curves. He let out a needy whimper when she sucked his nipple into her mouth, her tongue swiping over his skin as she continued to grind into him 

“I- Rey, I don’t know if I’m going to last if you keep-,” he stammered, his mouth now blushed and wet from biting and licking at his lips.

“Ssh,” she shushed him, and he felt her use the Force to wrap a tendril of pressure around his cock, holding in his cum.

“Not yet,” she whispered, “I told you I want you to experience _everything_.”

With that, her hands left his body. He frowned at the loss but then watched as she removed the straps from around her waist, leaving the leather cock inside of him, pressing against his prostate.

She climbed over his lap and he drew in a hash breath in pure bliss as she brought his dripping cockhead to her soaking cunt and gingerly lowered herself onto him.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Rey,” he groaned, his hands flying to her hips to hold her tightly. Everything she’d show him this night blew him away but none of it compared to the feeling of being inside her at last. He saw her wince a little at his size as she scooted back and forth, carefully adjusting to his thickness.

She mewled once he was fully rooted in her and he knew he’d be playing that sound in his mind for the rest of his life. Enjoying the weight and pressure of him inside her, she give her hips a luxurious, lazy roll before she began to slowly ride him.

Ben clenched around the toy still inside him as she bounced on his cock and he knew that if it weren’t for her masterful- if maybe irreverent- use of the Force, he’d have already spilled inside her. Just the thought of _that_ had his balls tightening threateningly.

He watched her perky little breasts rise and fall, gently bouncing as he started to meet her thrusts. She keened high in her throat as he moved with her and he couldn’t resist pulling her down to him and wrapping his lips around one of her blushed pink nipples. He showered her tempting peaks with his attention, fascinated with how they pebbled under his tongue. 

His chest rumbled with his groans as his hands moved down to palm her ass roughly, helping her move on top of him as he fucked up into her tight heat. Everything else in the galaxy ceased to exist. There was nothing but him and the goddess in his lap. All those years studying philosophy and the great minds of the universe and it was here in her cunt where he found enlightenment. He was _made_ to love this woman.

Rey let out a symphony of moans, each wet slap of his thighs against her ass bringing forth a new, jubilant sound. He kissed every inch of skin he could reach worshipfully as she rode him and just as he found the perfect spot to rut against inside of her, he heard her gasp and felt her back arch in his hands.

Her grasp on the Force came undone and he choked on a groan as he came inside her, holding her tightly as he pumped his hips, chasing the euphoria she gave him. As he filled her with his spend, she let out a string of curse words he hadn’t even thought she knew, her own orgasm grabbing hold of her.

She came again with him inside her, rocking into the perfect pressure of his cock against her g-spot, her slick, pulsing heat drawing out even more of his cum. Panting against her shoulder, one thought reverberated in his mind, loud and clear, and her lips curled into a smile as she peppered his face and neck lazily with kisses.

He only realized he'd been whispering, "I love you," out loud over and over again when she kissed his gently moving lips and whispered back, “I love you, too, Ben.”


End file.
